Falling blue star
by AnubisAby
Summary: Steve Rogers se va de vacaciones obligadas a una cabaña en un paraíso invernal cuando derepente algo surca el cielo estrellándose contra la nieve. Un resplandor azul le ciega de que se trata esta vez? / Posible Captain x Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Los pj´s son propiedad de Marvel, la historia es fruto de mi desquiciada mente~ espero que lo disfruten.

…...

Un año después del ataque a Nueva York, Steve Rogers había estado trabajando sin descanso para SHIELD, no quería tener tiempo para pensar ni centrarse en algo que no fuera el trabajo, hasta llegar al punto de no dormir mas de cuatro horas seguidas al dia. Cumplía sus misiones tal y como se esperaba, pero Furia le notaba extraño asi que le obligo a tomarse unas vacaciones forzadas, eso si, con un busca para alertas de máxima urgencia que pudieran ocurrir… y allí estaba el, andando sin rumbo por la calle sin saber que hacer maldiciendo por lo bajo el no tener nada que hacer..

Pero si estoy bien, no entiendo nada…-decia para sí.

No había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los demás vengadores desde entonces, salvo a Natasha y Clint en alguna misión, según la televisión parecía que a Stark le iba bien, y de los demás ni rastro. Después de todo, si se reunían era para un trabajo peligroso asi que para el mundo era mejor así.

Acabo sentándose en una cafetería, al ser invierno las mesas de fuera estaban casi vacias, salvo por algunos fumadores empedernidos y forrados como si vinieran de Alaska. Pidio casi sin mirar al camarero de turno un gran café caliente y se sentó a mirar a la nada… Cuando un folleto que impacto en su cara por el viento, le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Le echo un vistazo y observo que se trataba de un anuncio de páginas web de intercambio de casas para pasar vacaciones. El piso en el que vivía no era de su propiedad pero podría ser interesante, una forma de viajar mas económica y tal vez curiosa.

Al llegar a casa se las apaño como pudo con el ordenador, había recibido cursos en SHIELD pero seguían atragantándosele muchas cosas, al menos el formulario era sencillo, un par de fotos y datos y ya estaba dentro de la red. Se puso a observar zonas y ya que iba a estar solo, pensó que tal vez algo apartado en las montañas con nieve seria perfecto. Pasaría unas navidades blancas y podría entrenar sin interrupciones, o eso era lo que el pensaba en ese momento.

No tardo en recibir un interesado por el intercambio, su casa era una especie de cabaña perdida en las afueras de un pueblo casi fantasma que ni aparecía en los mapas de carretera, con terrenos propios que solía alquilar a cazadores o senderistas, dependiendo de la temporada. No dudo en responderle, ya que parecía perfecto, todo estaba saliendo tan rodado que parecía que el destino quería que fuese allí. Con una gran sonrisa y en menos de un dia termino de gestionarlo todo y empaquetar las cosas.

En un santiamén se encontraba ya en el aeropuerto, embarcando en el primer avión moderno civil que tomaba desde aquella aventura. Algunos pasajeros le reconocieron y le pedían autógrafos anonadados, pero algo cohibidos por la timidez pudieron darle un viaje placentero y tranquilo.

Al llegar, el aeropuerto estaba casi desolado después de dos escalas. Las quitanieves eran las dueñas del lugar y a duras penas pudo encontrar un transporte que le acercase mínimamente a la zona. Al final, le dejaron al final del pueblo teniendo que andar unos 20 minutos entre la tormenta de nieve y con su petate.

Estamos muy lejos de Kansas eh?... –rio leve para si mismo.

Nada más llegar, encendió la chimenea e inspecciono las habitaciones la verdad que al ser todo de madera era bastante acogedor. Al anochecer ya estaba completamente instalado, se preparó una taza de café y observo la aurora boreal con una leve sonrisa, aquello era maravilloso…

Cuando iba a apartarse de la ventana observo como una estrella fugaz de un color azul muy vivo terminaba cayendo en medio del bosque, aunque pese a la velocidad y lo grande que parecía apenas hizo ruido, pero dejo un destello que parecía no apagarse. Decidió ir a investigar, abrigándose con una manta y guiándose por la luz, llevando un indicador por si perdía la casa de vista.

Tras andar un par de kilómetros vio una silueta humana encogida en medio del brillo, como hecha una bola. Le cubría un manto azulado de una sustancia que no conocía pero era visible que se estaba helando en esa circunstancias. Asi que sin pensarlo demasiado si era amigo enemigo cogió aquella silueta entre sus brazos cargándole hasta la cabaña, el brillo le cegaba pero pensó que si le hacía entrar en calor podría interrogarle luego. Antes de que SHIELD o alguna otra asociación se lo llevase sin darle mas información.

Una vez dentro lo enrolló entre mantas y le acerco lo mas que pudo a la chimenea, al principio no pasaba nada pero poco a poco el brillo fue disminuyendo y la piel azulada de aquel ser se fue volviendo de un tono mas humano hasta quedar normal. Cuando se acerco a ver de que se trataba no pudo quedar mas asombrado, ante sus ojos estaba él, otra vez. Pero difería mucho de la ultima vez que le vió y no entendía nada; tenia cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y seguía inconsciente.

Dejó pasar el tiempo a que reaccionara y le dejo descansar vigilandole a que se despertase. Cuando se estaba durmiendo dando cabezadas en la silla el cuerpo que estaba en su sillón empezó a despertarse.

- En que universo estoy?..-dijo el moreno frotándose un ojo y estirándose hasta que las cicatrices le dejaron con un leve quejido hasta que enfocó la mirada y observo al mismísimo Capitan America frente a él.- oh... genial...

Espero que tengas una explicación para esto Loki, o te devolveré de un golpe hacia de donde quiera que hayas venido. -dijo con gesto serio aunque cansado.

No me dejas ni terminar de despertarme? -dice sentándose y acurrucándose entre las mantas, suspirando luego- No se que hago aquí... aunque dudo que me creas, ah.. mi cabeza... -se frota la frente con una mano- puedo preguntar como he llegado aquí?

Te encontré en el bosque, llegaste en una especie de meteorito. Brillabas con luz azul no se a que estas jugando o que estas planeando pero deberias olvidar esos planes ahora mismo.

Planes? Si hubiera tenido planes habría venido con algo mas de ropa no crees? -suspira- ademas vuestro amigo verde me dejo bastante claro que no debia volver a Midgard. No he venido por capricho. En cuanto recupere fuerzas me ire sin mas.

Y yo deberia creerte? Podria llamar a Thor ahora mismo.

Adelante llamale por favor. Me da igual si me cree o no Capitán, pero lo que he dicho es la verdad..-se cubre un poco mejor-

Como acabaste en un meteorito? Responde a las preguntas y decidiré en llamar o no a SHIELD.

Uh me amenazas? No tengo miedo a SHIELD, ni a ti mortal... eres un héroe pero eres humano en unos 60 años estarás muerto.

Entonces iré a llamarles -dice levantandose-

Espera... -suspira rodando los ojos- no les llames, te lo diré.

hm... -sonrie de lado- bien empieza a hablar.

Es un poco larga pero veo que te da igual. En resumidas cuentas, te diré que Odin el padre de todos, si el padre de Thor; me ha desterrado de Asgard. Fui a mi tierra natal, ya sabes que era adoptado. -dice con una mueca- Pero digamos que no se lo tomaron demasiado bien, y acabe volando por el espacio una vez mas...

una vez mas? A que te refieres?

Tengo que explicartelo todo? El pasado no es relevante... deberias saberlo mejor que nadie.

Depende del pasado que sea, yo no he acabado con la vida de personas inocentes.

Oh claro, el capitan santurron, que odia a los abusadores pero no duda en meterle cuatro balas a los nazis o algún otro que su gobierno diga que es el enemigo sin hacer preguntas.

No estas llevando esto bien, si quieres que no les llame no deberías hablar de ese modo. Mi vida es cosa mia no es asunto de marcianos con aires de superioridad.

Marciano? -no puede evitar reirse ante su respuesta.

Que ocurre? Eres de fuera eres un..

Los marcianos son de Marte, los demás reinos quedan demasiado lejos de aquí como para ser de Marte. -dice aun riendo leve.

Ya lo sabia...-dice algo avergonzado de que le corrigiera.- Es solo una forma de hablar no soy idiota!

Se que no lo eres Rogers. Pero es divertido ver que no eres el único con problemas de actualización.

…. no se que quieres conseguir conmigo... pero no me fio de ti no bajare la guardia.

Eso lo daba por hecho, cuando eres un dios con mis cualidades, que no confien en ti es lo normal.

No intentes hacerte la victima, yo no juzgo a las personas y creo en las oportunidades, tu te has ganado el odio de todos nosotros por ti mismo.

Por mi mismo? Estas seguro Rogers? -suspira y se acomoda acurrucándose al fuego- No importa, me ire mañana o pasado mis poderes deberian recuperarse. Me ire mañana de la cabaña, afuera hay una tormenta y no tengo ropa para salir.

Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te vayas, asi puedo vigilarte. Pero Thor nos habia dicho que ibas a estar bajo arresto.

No has visto a Thor últimamente verdad? Las cosas han cambiado en todo este tiempo...demasiado...-dice perdiendo la mirada en el fuego para luego sacudir la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

El capitan suponía que algo pasaba, y tenia que averiguar de que se trataba antes de que pasase algo inevitable o peor. Si alguien mando a Loki aquí tal vez vinieran a reclamarlo tarde o temprano y tenia que estar mas alerta que nunca. Pero le dejo pasar esa noche sin mas preguntas ni interrogatorios.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por leer/comentar, tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias. Ahora sin mas el capitulo 2 espero que les guste!

Capitulo 2.

Pasaron la noche sin mas incidencias al final los dos se quedaron dormidos de puro cansancio. A la mañana siguiente la tempestad habia amainado pero habia anegado todos los accesos practicamente estaban atrapados en medio del monte. Steve fue el primero en despertarse acostumbrado a madrugar para los entrenamientos, observo a Loki durmiendo con gesto placido aunque cansado y suspiró abriendo la puerta de la cabaña a duras penas para conseguir algo de leña aunque seria una tarea ardua ya que la nieve y el agua lo habrian dejado todo muy húmedo.

Tras un par de horas fueras, pudo volver con un par de troncos, Loki ya se había despertado y al no encontrarlo donde lo habia dejado se alarmó corriendo a buscarle, cuando salio del baño riendo al verle tan apurado.

Loki: Lo siento capitán, debía esperar para pedirle permiso? -dijo alzando una ceja con gesto burlón.

Steve: No tiene gracia, sabes que estamos atrapados en la nieve? Seguro que es culpa tuya. -dijo soltando los troncos al lado de la chimenea y acercandose a la pequeña y rustica cocina.

L: He de recordarte que yo no soy el dios de las tormentas y del trueno? No me eches la culpa del estúpido clima Midgarniano. Siempre tan extremista...

S: Pero es mucha coincidencia que todo ocurriese con tu llegada, ademas aun no me has explicado por qué brillabas de esa forma.

L: brillar? Yo? -le dijo como si fuera la primera noticia.

S: Brillabas con luz azul... recordaba un poco al teseracto.

L: no me hables de ese trasto -dijo frotandose la sien- mi piel es azul a ratos – no queria darle explicaciones- pero no se porque estaba brillando, ni si quiera recuerdo nada de como he llegado aquí...

S: No esperes que me fie de ti, se que eres un arma de doble filo he conocido muchos como tú.

L: Muchos como yo? Seguro? Yo creo que soy único señor Rogers. Eres tan estúpido que no sabes ni de lo que hablas, anda haz algo para desayunar.

S: yo soy el estúpido y tu eres el que viene a un planeta donde todos quieren matarte. Si quieres comer algo haztelo tu. -dicho esto coge un trozo que queso y pan y algo de leche caliente sentándose a comer.

Loki le observo como si le hubiera ofendido gravemente, claro que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo por su cuenta en cuestion de alimentos etc, en Asgard tenia a los vasallos; pero no se le caerían los anillos, se puso a calentar algo de leche y preparo algo con ayuda de su magia. En el fondo estaba preocupado, todo estaba borroso en su mente y sabia que Thanos tenia la culpa de la mayor parte pero primero tenia que intentar volver aunque no tenia poder aun para poder abrir ningun portal.

El rubio miraba por la ventana tras comer algo pensando que si acaso SHIELD no sabria algo de todo aquello y le enviarian a propósito, ya no podia fiarse de nadie. Pero parecía poco probable. Decidió salir a investigar el crater en el que Loki habia caido no era un genio en esos temas pero tal vez hubiera algo mas que el brillo no le dejo ver.

S: Venga vamos a salir, y tu te vienes conmigo.

L: yo? Pero si no tengo ropa, si salgo afuera morire congelado! Acaso quieres que me congele como tu lo hiciste? No tiene gracia señor helado de hielo.

S: NO vas a quedarte solo con todas mis cosas aquí, vendras y asi te vigilare.

L : por todas tus cosas, te refieres al petate del cuarto? Vaya si... tienes tantas cosas que Odin no quiera que me las lleve... -rie leve-.

S: Buscare algo de ropa, yo de ti me ahorraría la charla, salvo que quieras que te ponga la mordaza como aquella vez.

En respuesta obtuvo un par de gruñidos del ojiverde cruzandose de brazos mientras el capitán buscaba algo de ropa, en la cabaña habia ropa de leñador asi que le alcanzo una camisa roja a cuadros con unos pantalones gruesos botas, guantes, y un buen abrigo. Loki cogio la ropa con los extremos de los dedos casi con asco observando aquello .

L: realmente esperas que me ponga esta ropa? Ni si quiera combinan!

S: no estamos desfilando, hace frio o te pones eso o no te pongas nada.

L: Desde cuando eres tan estricto Rogers? Donde esta el pequeño picaro que hacia las cosas a su modo? -dijo mientras se vestia, aunque todo aquello le quedaba enorme.

S:...-le miro con gesto de "como sabes?..." pero suspiro y rodó los ojos- salgamos antes de que anochezca.

L: alguna vez vas a responderme a algo?

S: alguna vez vas a callarte?

Ambos bufaron y Loki no dijo nada más, resignandose con aquel mortal, afuera el aire era gélido, aunque no solia tener frio el moreno andaba a pasos lentos por la nieve que les llegaba hasta la rodilla lo que dificultaba el movimiento y la peligrosidad, podian clavarse algo o incluso caerse y no enterarse hasta mas tarde. Tapandose lo mejor que podian llegaron al lugar del incidente, curiosamente en la zona apenas habia nevado, ya que aun estaba algo caliente por el impacto y el roce de la atmosfera. Le pidio a Loki que nose acercara para investigarlo dando vueltas pero no habia nada salvo un pedazo de roca.

L: que esperabas encontrar Steve?

S: no te he dado permiso para que me llames asi...

L: pero es tu nombre no?

S: -suspira y rueda los ojos- pense que tal vez algo mas habria llegado aquí pero.. no veo nada..

L: Y si vino algo creo que se desintegraria... esa roca es hielo... -dijo algo ausente tocándolo con una mano- es hielo de Jötumhaim... pero.. no lo … agh! -se lleva una mano a la cabeza un latido atravesó su mente al intentar recordar algo.

S: Que ocurre!? -se acercó agachandose a su lado, Loki con gesto de dolor reprimido estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, cuando iba a decirle algo, se escucho el ruido de un alud. - Loki temenos que irnos... Loki...-pero Loki no respondía, estaba demasiado dolorido- ...tenemos que salir de aquí -le cogio como pudo e intento correr pero era tarde, el alud les atrapo a ambos cubriéndolo todo con una espesa capa de nieve, no.. otra vez sepultado bajo el hielo? Otra vez le pasaría lo mismo?

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Abrió los ojos y todo estaba blanco, copos de nieve le entorpecían los parpados y el escozor de notar como entraban en sus ojos le terminaron de espabilar, intentó moverse pero estaba atrapado estaba rodeado de frio pero no sentía nada en todo su cuerpo. No debia tener miedo, sabia que su cuerpo era prácticamente indestructible y si estaba herido se recuperaría pronto, solamente rezaba por no pasarse otros 70 años alli dentro, otra vez no no podía soportarlo... A lo lejos parecio escuchar una especie de rugido pero de ninguna animal que el hubiera escuchado antes, se puso nervioso vamos Rogers céntrate no podia ser nada extraño, no es como si existiera el Yeti o algo asi... verdad? Iba a intentar moverse empezando a alterarse cuando la nieve empezó a moverse delante de el cuando se quedo paralizado algo le cogio y tiró de el con fuerza dejandole en la superficie aun tieso solo viendo como una criatura azul le tomo el puso yo luego salio corriendo.

Intento decir algo pero sinceramente no sabia que decir, haciendo esfuerzos consiguio ponerse a gatas y seguir las huellas arrastrandose un par de metros, cuando vio agazapado en la nieve abrazando sus rodillas a Loki en su forma de Jotun.

No te acerques... -dijo con voz algo temblorosa al notar la presencia del capitán, mirandole de reojo con sus ojos color rubí.

Loki eres tu? -consigue decir aunque su voz sonaba algo mas ronca al haberle entrado nieve en la boca con la avalancha. - Estas bien?

Estoy bien, solo vete... no quiero que me veas de este modo. -su voz parecia ocultar algun sollozo pero él no entendia por qué.

Dime que no han pasado 70 años por favor... -dijo mirandole casi como una suplica, era su mayor miedo. Loki era un dio inmortal y si le ocurria deberia importarle poco pero a el no, no podia volver a vivir esa pesadilla.

Que? C-claro que no.. solo ha pasado una hora desde el alud...

un hora... -se deja caer hacia atrás llevandose una mano al rostro lo que preocupo a Loki pensando que estaba herido o se habia desmayado, haciendo que éste saliera de su "refugio" y se agachase al lado del capitán. Al ver que sonreia casi le pega, pero exhausto se dejo caer al lado.

Y ahora que? Por qué te ries!? Es molesto! -ni de lejos estaba enfadado pero no le gustaba la sensacion de haberse perdido algo.

QUE HA PASADO UNA HORA! -rie algo más suspirando después ante la perplegidad de Loki el cual hace un visible facepalm.

No tienes remedio Rogers! La nieve te ha vuelto loco!

Al menos ya no te escondes de mi -le dice mirandole de reojo a lo que el moreno no pudo responder quedandose sin palabras y cruzandose de brazos. - No se si en tu tierra es algo horrible pero ya te vi ayer asi y puedo decir que Hulk me impresiono mas.

No nombres a esa cosa enorme... casi me rompe la espalda! Y tu no lo entiendes, -dice mirandose una de sus manos- soy un monstruo...

Lo eres por lo que hiciste en N.Y. No por tener la piel azul.

Estaba poseido por el teseracto y coaccionado por Thanos! Pensé que eras mas listo pero creo que Stark tenia razón contigo. Aunque no sé porque tengo que darte explicaciones solo eres la marioneta en mayas de tus jefazos... ellos si que son unos monstruos de verdad.

Yo no soy la marioneta de nadie! Y no estoy puesto en tecnologia alienigena.

Somos dioses Rogers.

Alienigenas.

Hay una diferencia importante...

Eres azul, eres un alien. -Loki fue a contestarle pero suspiro dandolo por perdido. - gracias por ayudarme, podrias haber aprovechado para escapar... y dejarme ahi perdido de nuevo entre la nieve.

Tu me rescataste primero mr buen chico. No soy tan mezquino... Por no decir que serias capaz de llamar al bicho verde si te hubiera dejado tirado y salieras por tu cuenta.

Hablas demasiado... -rodo los ojos notando que su cuerpo estaba menos entumecido ya y se levanto sacudiendose la nieve- Va a anochecer, deberíamos buscar el camino de vuelta...

Creo que estamos lejos, y con tanta nieve no se si llegaremos a tiempo. Plan b?

Si no podemos volver, haremos un iglu con la nieve, aunque me temo que no sera muy resistente, no tenemos hielo cerca para reforzarlo.

Eso déjamelo a mi. El hielo es mi especialidad -dice aunque no alegre por ello.

Esta bien, yo construiré el refugio.

Dicho esto se pusieron manos a la obra y en un par de horas ya habian conseguido hacer un pequeño fuego y un iglu de nieve y hielo decente, aunque Loki tras terminar de poner hielo en el interior del mismo, volvio a su color de piel normal y a hacerle mella el frio. El capitan le dio su abrigo y salio a buscar en la nieve el otro pero tras no encontrarlo decidieron quedarse en el interior con la calidez que les proporcionaba. Al principio estubieron en silencio un buen rato, pero el hambre empezaba a notarse con el ruido de sus tripas, que resonaban en las heladas paredes y hacian sonrojar al asgardniano por la traicion de su cuerpo al descubrirle de ese modo.

Ya es de noche no puedo salir a buscar comida. No tienes algun truco para hacer aparecer comida?

Crees de verdad que si lo tuviera hubiera esperado tanto?

Tal vez, te gusta hacerte el interesante. Y no me digas que es mentira.

No me gusta hacerme el interesante, lo soy.

ya... por cierto, que te ocurrio antes cuando el crater? No te movias y parecias aterrado.

Yo no estaba...aterrado -dijo con un gesto ofendido- alguien esta bloqueando mis recuerdos, cada vez que intento recordar algo importante, siento como una descarga... es horrible. -dice acurrucandose en el abrigo.

Bloqueando los recuerdos? Pero para que?

Esa es la pregunta genio... -suspira- no tengo ni idea y eso me...-le mira mal- no me aterra! me..inquieta.

Vas a pedirme ayuda ya o tenemos que seguir con los sarcasmos un poco mas?

Admite que te gustan mis sarcasmos -sonríe de lado.

Admite que me necesitas. -le mira desafiante alzando una ceja sonriendo del mismo modo.

Después de un silencio se miraron y sellaron una especie de alianza momentánea que se rompería cuando obtuvieran todas las respuestas de ese extraño puzzle.

Continuará-

Nota: se que en este capitulo no paso mucho pero quiero meterme luego de lleno en la accion! Gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias una vez mas a todos por leer y comentar. Aqui esta el episodio 4. Espero que os guste.

Capitulo 4.

Al no poder conseguir comida, decidieron ignorar el hambre y dormir hasta que el sol hizo su aparicion por la apertura del improvisado iglú. Steve salio primero ya que Loki aun estaba exhausto de usar su magia y fue a otear el horizonte, realmente todo el bosque parecia el mismo y durante la noche habian ocurrido mas aludes por lo que no podia seguir el rastro, para colmo no tenia calzado adecuado. No parecia haber nada a la vista ni una cabaña ni una luz ni un refugio... estaban perdidos en mitad de las enormes montañas, aunque queria creer que el alud no les habia arrastrado tanto. Espero a que Loki despertase ya que no tenia nada con que señalar el camino y si se iba a por comida no tenia asegurado poder volver a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Loki, despierta. -movio su brazo sacudiendole suavemente.

Ya es de dia? -dijo frotandose un ojo y bostezando, no tenia para nada ese aspecto tan amenazador.

Si, debemos darnos prisa en movernos, durante la noche hubieron mas aludes y podriamos quedarnos atrapados para siempre... estamos en medio de un corrimiento de varias montañas.

Genial...y que hay de la comida? Estoy hambriento...

Para eso te he despertado, no tengo con que señalar el camino, tendras que venir conmigo a conseguir la comida. Ademas tu eres el que tiene poderes.-dijo recogiendo las pocas cosas que tenian encima.

Escucha se que piensas que la magia es muy simple y genial pero cada vez que uso algo de mi poder necesito el doble de tiempo para recuperarlo... en este mundo la magia no fluye de forma natural. Lo hacia... antaño lo hacia, pero algo bloquea su flujo y no puedo recuperarme tan facilmente.

En este mundo no existe la magia, solo los charlatanes. Todo eso es ciencia o trucos, algo que aun no entendemos.

No hables como si fueras Stark o Banner... sabes que hay algo extraño en la magia aunque no quieras admitirlo.

No soy ni Banner ni Stark, y sinceramente todo eso me da igual. No tengo porque tener una explicacion para todo. Puedo vivir con ello, solo me interesan los resultados... como el suero que me transformó, no necesito saber como se hizo o porque, solo se que dio resultado. Ahora podemos ir?

Realmente todo te da igual? No tienes ni un ápice de curiosidad? Tienes enormes misterios delante de ti, y solo te interesa volver a tu cabaña y tomarte un buen café? En serio?

Exacto. Estoy de vacaciones ves? No tengo ni mi escudo... -echaba de menos su escudo pero no lo admitiria.

Lo sé, mueves el brazo como si lo llevases enganchado deberias hacertelo mirar... -suspira y se frota la sien- definitivamente somos polos opuestos Rogers...-dicho esto salio del iglu acurrucandose en los abrigos y mirando alderedor.

De eso se trata...-suspira y le sigue- alguna pista de por donde debemos ir?

Ni idea.. todo parece igual...

m..-sacude la nieve de una piedra- ya se por donde debemos ir.

La madre naturaleza te ha transmitido mediante la piedra por donde debes ir? -alza una ceja.

No.. el musgo del a roca, siempre crece en una dirección. Siguiendo esa dirección iremos al norte, ir al norte siempre nos acercara a un pueblo o a un rio algo que nos pueda llevar a la civilizacion.

oh..ya lo sabia... trucos de boyscout.

Anda vamos. -sonrie leve empezando a andar adentrándose en el bosque invernal.

Andaban a paso rapido, Loki intentaba seguirlo pero andar en la nieve era algo incomodo y aun tenia el cuerpo entumecido de su transformacion Jotun. Pero tambien tenian hambre, al fin oyeron algo de agua a lo lejos, era el nacimiento de un rio aunque Steve no tenia constancia de ningun rio por alli cerca. Cogio el abrigo y arranco el forro del mismo para usarlo como red improvisada e intentar pescar algun pez, se quito los zapatos y se remando los pantalones para que no se mojasen encargandole a Loki hace un pequeño fuego para cocinarlos. Tras un rato y varios remojones consiguio pillar una trucha bastante grande. Despeus de decidir que forma seria mejor para cocinarla y comerla volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Steve trepo a lo alto de un arbol para intentar divisar algo pero no se veia absolutamente nada; asi que decidieron seguir el curso del rio, tras andar un par de horas en silencion aun no veian nada a lo lejos, y el paisaje parecia repetirse.

Dices que algo bloquea la magia en este mundo? Y de que se trata?

Oh asi que sí te interesaba, lo sabia. -sonrie satisfecho.

Solo intentaba buscar algo de conversacion, este silencio es inquietante...

A mi me inquieta otra cosa... -hace una marca en la nieve y sigue andando junto a Steve.- Pues es un misterio, lo que bloquea la magia nos hizo irnos a todos de Midgard en el pasado... por eso nuestras religiones acabaron de forma repentina.

Y no lo habeis investigado? Esta claro que nosotros no poseemos ese interes.

Si que teneis ese interes. Por eso existen los tipos como tu, pero los humanos no saben usar la magia y no la poseen de forma innata. Al igual que los asgardnianos tampoco la poseen todos de nacimiento. Es un escaso don... Steve! Has visto eso!?

Que? El que!? -se pone aleta.

Ahi en la nieve -señala.

...es solo nieve.. no me des esos sustos! Pense que era un enemigo!

No lo entiendes idiota! Esa marca.. la hice antes y hemos caminado en linea recta! Es imposible que este ahi delante...

Y como sabes que es tuya?

Crees que mucha gente por aquí haria una X y pondria una L en la esquina? -Steve se frota la sien, aquello era imposible. - Me escamaba ver siempre el mismo pajaro en las ramas, pense que nos seguia pero... estamos atrapados en una paradoja temporal... por mucho que andemos siempre acabamos en el mismo punto. Un campo de fuerza de cierto diametro debe cubrir nuestra zona.

Pero que? Por qué? Acaso te estan atrapando aquí por algo?

Que parte de amnesia no entiendes? No recuerdo que hago aquí como quieres que recuerde quien me mando a este mundo? Nada de esto tiene sentido... Ademas, por qué te atraparian a ti también en esto?

Esto es algun tipo de madia? No decias que en este mundo no era viable?

Y no deberia serlo! Eso solo nos indica que alguien de fuera anda detras de todo esto, pero es o ya lo sabiamos. Es decir, nadie de Midgard puede crear portales y mucho menos mandarme por un asteroide de hielo. Pero los Jotun tampoco tienen ese poder, desde que les arrebataron el teseracto su poder se basa en hielo y fuerza fisica... -hablaba como pensando para si en alto, intentando que algo tuviera sentido pero acaba mirando a Steve sin respuestas, y asustado de no saber que estaba pasando.. tenia miedo a volver a ser una marioneta.

En resumen... estan jugando con nosotros y no hay medio para saber quien... -Loki asiente ante sus palabras bajando la mirada. - Tenemos que trazar un plan. Al menos asbemos que las cosas pueden entrar, la nieve de los Aludes entra sin problema, ¿Cuanto tardaras en recuperar tu magia?

Pues no lo se... ya vine bastante debil y.. apenas puedo usar mis poderes de Jotum, con la magia bloqueada de este modo tal vez dias...

Bueno parece que no tenemos prisa... -suspira- manos a la obra.

Con desicion decide volver al nacimiento del rio, alli al menos tendrian comida y agua, busca una zona donde poder mantener el fuego y construir una cabaña improvisada con troncos para al menos no pasar tanto frio por la noche, quizas al anochecer las estrellas podrian ayudar para saber su localización exacta. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar...

Continuara!


	5. Chapter 5

Siento la tardanza en actualizar, tuve problemas de conexión ayer! Gracias por la espera, por sus replys y por leer! Aqui seguimos con el capitulo 5.

Capitulo 5 :

El frio habia comenzado a hacer mella en ellos, estaban muy callados e irascibles, la falta de confianza mutua era una barrera a superar tenian que asimilar que solo se tenian el uno al otro y que de ello podia depender su supervivencia, aunque el supersoldado no tenia miedo ya que si sobrevivio 70 años en el hielo, nada le decia que no volveria a sobrevivir; y el dios tenia claro que aunque lo pasara mal habia soportado peores cosas antes.

Loki miraba al fuego sentado abrazando sus rodillas sumido en sus pensamientos, pensaba en todo lo que habia ocurrido desde lo del teseracto. Lo malo de aquello es que la nostalgia le llenaba por dentro, deseaba que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño y volver a la normalidad... pero normalidad era ya una palabra extraña para el. Cabizbajo y sin animo ninguno, solo le quedaba esperar a que Thanos le reclamase y acabase con el de una vez por todas... despues de todo era lo que todos querrian nadie le echaria de menos, ni siquiera Thor.

Steve miraba a los alderedores siempre alerta, estar relajado ya no era algo que pudiera decirse de el. Desde que desperto en ese mundo futuristico no podia estar tranquilo en ningun momento y ahora tenia que vigilar por partida doble, de verdad eso eran vacaciones? Suspiro pesadamente mientras la aurora boreal empezaba a dibujarse sobre sus cabezas, al no haber contaminacion luminica el cielo era todo un espectaculo, las estrellas y la via lactea se veian con una nitidez increible, juraria que nunca habia visto tantas estrellas juntas. Miró a Loki de reojo quien al notar los colores de la aurora habia dirigido tambien su mirada a las estrellas, en ese momento le pareció un niño perdido, muy lejos de su casa y sin posibilidad de regresar. Sonrió levemente y desviando la mirada al fuego se atrevio a hablar.

_- Echas de menos tu hogar?

_- Eh? ah.. m..-Loki bajo la mirada dibujando cosas sin sentido en la nieve del suelo con un dedo- tal vez echo de menos demasiadas cosas... pero da igual no?

_- Que quieres decir con que da igual? -le mira directamente a los ojos intentando comprenderle.

_- Echo de menos... ver a Thor pidiendome ir a una batalla... echo de menos los consejos de mi madre.. el sonido de las trompetas de palacio, -sonrie leve al recordar cerrando los ojos como si pudiera verlo alli mismo- las bromas, las lunas sobre Asgard... -sacude la cabeza y tira algo de nieve al fuego que chisporrotea- pero hay mas cosas que no echo en absoluto de menos; aunque.. a ti te dara igual, eres un soldado que cumple ordenes. Y yo soy el tipo que te hizo trabajar mas de la cuenta hace un tiempo... para ti, para SHIELD y para todos estaria mejor muerto. No tienes que fingir clemencia conmigo, tranquilo~ tus valores y moral seguiran intactas.

_-..-le escucha atentamente y cuando cambia de tercio suspira volviendo a mirar al cielo- ese es tu problema, das todo por echo. Crees conocerme pero no tienes ni idea, y eso te carcome por dentro. Eres un curioso compulsivo lo noto en tu manera de ser.

_- tu tampoco me conoces Steve. Lo que viste en Nueva York, solo era mi sombra... pero temas, esto es temporal. En cuanto hallemos una solucion saldremos de aquí y cada uno seguira su camino. Asi que, solo planea algo util y listo no tenemos que hacer terapia de grupo. -no le gustaba tocar temas personales y estaba aspero por conseguir haberle sacado algo de su interior por culpa de la nostalgia maldiciendose mas aun a si mismo por dentro. - Buenas noches Rogers, que no te coman las chinches. -se metio en la cabaña improvisada a dormir o intentarlo mientras Steve hacia guardia.

Se quedo meditando las palabras de Loki mientras observaba a la oscuridad del bosque con reflejos azulados de las estrellas y naranjas del fuego, a veces le parecia divisar un par de ojos en el horizonte pero era su imaginacion, alli no habia nadie tal vez algun animal o alguna fiera... escucho que tras el incidente de Londres algunos portales se habian abierto entre los mundos, tal vez y solo tal vez estaban atrapados en una coincidencia de portales, cuando se fueran podrian volver a salir, pero tambien estaba la posibilidad de que alguien les hubiera puesto alli como fichas de ajedrez, tal vez tenia demasiado tiempo para pensar.

AL dia siguiente, hartos de comer pescado, parecía que la coincidencia espacio temporal no iba a ninguna parte asi que decidieron buscar por la zona alguna anomalía fisica que les dira una pista mas concreta. Andaron por el bosque sin hablarse mas que lo justo, aun Loki se sentia desprotegido despues de abrirse un poco aunque Rogers era tal vez el vengador que mas podria servir de confidente pero aun asi, era alguien lejano a el y eran cosas que jamas le dijo ni a su propio hermano, tal vez a su madre... ojala pudiera ayudarle...ayudarle..una idea fugaz cruzó la mente del moreno.

_- Ey Steve! Tengo una idea! -pero enseguida penso que tal vez recurrir a eso en primera instancia seria un error, algo que podria pagar con su vida, tal vez era mejor no decirle nada e intentar salir de otra forma.

_- Espero que sea buena, de que se trata?

_- eh... pues... crees que si alguien con una cuerda entrase a buscarnos luego podria salir tirando de ella?

_- Es una buena idea pero.. no podemos contactar con nadie recuerdas? -suspira, le parecia raro que alguien que alardeaba de ser tan inteligente diera esa idea pero tal vez ocultaba algo, o solo su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

_-tienes razon.. olvídalo. -se adelanto un poco caminando agachandose a observar unas flores que parecian crecer entre unas rocas, ajenas a la nieve y el frio externo. Aquello era extraño, habia oido de flores resistentes pero.. parecia casi mágico. Una protección tal vez? Se concentro cerrando los ojos y capto un leve registro de magia en aquellas flores, tal vez llevasen siglos alli y fuera un residuo. Si eso era asi, tal vez los portales se habian visto atraidos hacia los focos magicos de Midgard que cada año eran mas escasos y débiles. Decian que cuando toda la magia se consumiera, el mundo caeria en la mayor decadencia que haya vivido y colapsaria llegando a su verdadero fin, pero realmente ¿quien hacia caso a las profecias?

Mientras, Steve escalaba a un arbol intentando buscar señas entre las aves o las nubes que le indicasen que perimetro abarcaba aquella anomalia, las estrellas no parecian desvelar nada diferente y tampoco poseia amplios conocimientos en la materia, se maldecía tanto por no ser un genio en esos momentos... aquello se le escapaba, SHIELD no le iria a buscar hasta dentro de un mes, y nadie mas tenia constancia de que estaba allí.

_-Loki, como supo Thor donde estabas? Él estaba en Asgard cuando ocurrio el incidente no?

_- Ah.. Thor, Pues no lo sé, es un entrometido ya sabes, un inoportuno. Seguramente estaba vigilando a su amadisima compañera mortal y escucho algo en las noticias advirtiendo sobre mi o algo asi. Es como una señora mayor aburrida buscando novedades en su vida..-le mintio por temor a que descubriera lo que el ya había sopesado.

_-No imagino a Thor de esa manera... no seria del mismo modo en el que el y tu os teletransportasteis cuando te llevo a Asgard?

_- Si tuviera magia para hacer eso ya me habria largado de aquí capitan musculos...-rodo los ojos, despues de todo era un experto mintiendo no le pillaria. - es que se te acaban las ideas?

_- Algo asi, estoy cansado de comer pescado y bayas, tampoco es que la compañía sea agradable.

_. Disculpa por no ser tu querido Stark! O tu querida Viuda Negra! -dijo ofendido por eso ultimo. Aunque el capitan buscaba picarle y cuando le vio reir de forma leve lo entendio avergonzandose de haber caido en su juego- eres idiota...

_-Pero lo suficientemente listo para hacerte caer en eso, hagamos una tregua, -le tiende la mano- tu no te fias de mi ni yo de ti, pero estoy seguro de que estas tan harto como yo de esta situacion.

_- He pasado cosas peores, cuando un Hulk te estampe contra el suelo varias veces hablaremos... pero -le da la mano- sera divertido gastarte algunas bromas capitan~ eres siempre tan correcto. -rie levemente.

_- Ser correcto es una de mis virtudes. -estrecho su mano soltandola luego.- que mirabas con tanta atencion?

_-Las flores... son resistentes, dos flores fuertes y hermosas creciendo entre rocas ajenas a todo lo que ocurre fuera... casi parece ironico no? -le mira de reojo.

El capitan asintio observando aquellas flores, notando que no estaban solos, era una sensacion extraña pero se sentia observado como si alguien aprovechase el espeso bosque para analizarles entre las sombras.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por la espera y por todos los reviews espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo :3!

Capitulo 6.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio contemplando las flores, mientras cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Una especie de gruñido les saco de su ensimismamiento, Steve se puso en guargia buscando algo que le sirviera de escudo tal vez un trozo de corteza, tenia que pensar rapido podia pasar cualquier cosa. Loki preferia no moverse intentando ver al enemigo, si tenia que usar su magia tendria que estar preparado, ya que al no estar al 100% tal vez no fuera suficiente y eso solo le haria retrasar su recuperación.

Pasaron dos minutos sin volver a escuchar nada, pero se notaba la tension en el ambiente, Loki apoyo la espalda contra la de Steve le daba la sensacion de que asi estarian mas seguros, Steve lanzo un poco de nieve por el bosque para ver si se movia algo... pero nada.

_- Se habra ido? -pregunto Loki en un susurro.

_- O esta esperando a que bajemos la guardia... alguna idea sobre que puede ser? No sonaba como un perro...

_- No.. sonaba mas grande que un perro. Si pudiera hace un escudo de magia, podriamos dormir tranquilos.

_- Lo siento pero prefiero montar guardia, no me fio, tienes magia y aun asi te han encerrado aquí tal vez ellos también tengan.

_- ya había sopesado esa posibilidad. Pero aun asi nadie supera mis conocimientos solo me han pillado con la guardia baja -dice algo molesto ya que se seguia considerando el mas poderoso de los 9 reinos en cuestiones magicas.

Steve decidio actuar con normalidad fingiendo bajar la guardia era una tactica militar basica, tal vez asi podrian volver a escuchar el gruñido. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, Steve afilaba un palo al menos tendria algo con que defenderse, y Loki intentaba concentrarse para absorber algo de mana de la tierra para recuperar algo de poder magico.

Pasaron unas horas pero no volvieron a escuchar nada, Loki estaba inquieto aquello no le parecia bien y ya llevaban dias alli, mantener un portal abierto tantos días requería una gran fuente de poder mágico y ninguna era tan poderosa hoy en dia... al menos que el conociera.

La noche cayo, apenas se habian dado cuenta de lo oscuro que se habia vuelto el dia, se apresuraron en encender un fuego y establecer un perimetro, hicieron un circulo de fuego a su alderedor, Loki le convencio de que ninguna criatura en su sano juicio se atrevería a penetrarlo salvo que fuera el que les puso alli. Sacaron algo de pescado y unas bayas que habian guardado y se apresuraron en comer para no atraer con el aroma a algun curioso. Tenian que guardar energias para un posible ataque era absurdo provocar una lucha sin sentido con algun oso o algo que pudiera habitar la zona. Las estrellas volvian a aparecer de una forma intensa, incluso pudieron ver varias estrellas fugaces, Loki sonreia ligeramente viendolas.

_- Por qué sonries? -dice Steve mirándole curioso, mientras se arropaba sobre si mismo para abrigarse.

_- No sonrio...

_- Quien esta mirandote soy yo, si estabas sonriendo. -sonrie leve aun con curiosidad.

_- Solo estaba recordando algo nada importante -suspira mirando al suelo dibujando con un palo en el suelo, habian quitado la nieve de ese sitio para no pasar tanto frio.

_- Me vas a hacer rogar para saber lo que era?

_- La imagen de verte rogándome es muy tentadora señor Rogers pero esta bien se lo dire... solo recordaba cuando en Asgard nos enseñaron cuando eramos crios, los nombres de las constelaciones que nos rodeaban, yo pregunté que si las constelaciones cambiaban en los mundos, y Thor enfadado dijo que eso era imposible que el cielo siempre era el mismo.. -rie levemente- y ahora veo que no se el nombre de ninguna de estas estrellas...-dice alzando la vista otra vez con nostalgia y se abraza a si mismo- pero eso no importa.

_- Siempre que hablas de sentimientos, dices que nada importa. Yo creo que es un dulce recuerdo -sonrie- y aunque pases momentos en los que los ves lejanos, es mejor tenerlos que no haberlos vivido nunca.

_- Eso es lo que te ayuda a seguir cada dia? -le pregunta mirandole de reojo sin atreverse a hacerlo directamente.

_- Asimilar que todo tu mundo ha quedado arrasado de la noche a la mañana, no es agradable -hace una mueca- pero me adapto, asi que si.. tener recuerdos me reconforta.

_-Tiene gracia, por un segundo no parecemos tan diferentes... aunque se que para ti sea una ofensa que piense eso. -se atreve a sentarse a su lado asi se podrian dar calor. - Mi mundo tambien se vino abajo de la noche a la mañana, claro que yo no soy un heroe patriotico... y me fui por el otro camino.

_- Hay gente que esta tan cansada de sufrir que cuando se rompe se rinde, otros sigue en pie luchando aunque ya no tengan espacio para mas morados en el cuerpo. Lo importante es lo que haran cuando sepan que todo ha cambiado. Seguiran la senda facil? O pensaran hacer algo al respecto?

_- Aprobechas la minima ocasión para soltarme un discurso de moral -rie leve y luego niega- ya todo ha terminado para mi Steve. El que provoco esto seguramente esta buscándome y cuando lo haga... no habra nada ni nadie que me salve tampoco tendre la mas minima posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto. -sonrie de forma algo triste y desesperanzada, estaba cansado y sabia que le quedaba poco de vida no queria seguir escondiéndose.

_- Siempre hay una solucion Loki no todo tiene que ser un extremo. Si realmente quieres arreglar todo lo que has hecho, y no es otro de tus trucos podrás hacerlo. -coge su mano para que le mire- No tienes porque estar solo en esto, aunque todos nos empeñemos en estarlo. -Loki se sonrojo al verle y aprovecho para robarle un beso a lo que el soldado se quedo intermitente entre rojisimo y pálido. - pero que?! A-a que a venido eso?

_- OH eh.. es una tradición asgardniana, dar un beso de agradecimiento por apoyo...aquí no se hace? -dijo con su cara mas convincente.

_- No! Es decir, solo si dos personas bueno se quieren y eso... pero sobretodo si no son dos hombres. -algo alterado, la homosexualidad era un tema tabú en su época.

_- Si te consuela ni siquiera soy humano~ -le guiña un ojo divertido- pero se que te ha gustado Stevie~

_-N-no me ha gustado! Y no me llames asi! -se cruza de brazos aun rojo.

_-Que divertido eres -no puede evitar reir al verle de ese modo, mirandole de reojo aun divertido disfrutando de picarle.

Aunque se distrageron no ocurrio nada significativo. Del misterioso rugido no se volvio a saber nada, Loki al poco se quedo dormido apoyado sobre el hombro de Steve, el cual aun algo tenso le dejo de todos modos, total nadie les habia visto o eso queria creer. Al avanzar la noche tambien se quedo dormido apoyado sobre su cabeza. A la mañana siguiente el rugido sonó de una manera tan intensa que se despertaron de golpe. El fuego se había extinguido y el ruido habia hecho estremecer los arboles pero no se veia nada.

_-Quedate aquí Loki! -dijo Steve cogiendo su lanza improvisada y corriendo por donde habia venido el ruido, Loki apenas pudo decir nada se quedo viendo por donde habia ido, pero no se iba a quedar ni en broma. Le siguió y se lo encontró paralizado mirando a un monstruo conocido para el moreno, pero totalmente nuevo para el soldado. - que... se supone que es eso...?

_-Es un monstruo de Jotumhaim, es algo asi como un tigre o un perro salvaje para los midgarnianos. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que hace por aquí.

_-Es peligroso? O solo hace mucho ruido?

_-No te pongas delante suyo si tiene hambre; por suerte su visión es muy limitada y se guian solo por el olfato y el ruido. Deberíamos buscar una cueva, seria mas seguro.

_- Esta bien... prefiero no arriesgarme en una pelea con ese bicho.

Asintieron y fueron a buscar una cueva que no estuviera demasiado lejos, al final dieron con una era pequeña y tendrían que estar bastante apretados, cosa que a Loki no le importaba en absoluto y aprovecharon también para llevar agua fuego y las provisiones. Esa podría ser su nueva base hasta que pudieran salir de aquel infierno lógico antes de que apareciera otro extraño bicho por aquellos lares, aunque lo que Loki no le contó a Steve es que al ver a ese ser, ya sabia quien estaba tras todo aquello...

Continuara.

Gracias por leer :3


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Steve miraba al fuego casi fijamente, aunque realmente estaba en otra parte, no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo que habia sucedido desde que se fue de "vacaciones" no habia tenido tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo desde el ataque a Nueva York; casi parecia algo irreal. Loki parecia algo adormilado pero el no habia podido apenas dormir mas de un par de horas seguidas desde que estaban alli, y no ayudaba para nada a su insomnio casi cronico como le habian calificado ya. Afuera solo se escuchaba algun aterrador aullido de aquel ser o algun pajaro asustado en reaccion a sus juegos. En parte lo agradecia por romper en cierto modo el oscuro silencio que les rodeaba. Loki le saco de sus pensamientos al coger su mano y mirarle.

_-Deberias dormir Steve... desde que estamos aquí apenas has descansado y ser un super soldado no creo que compense la falta de sueño.

_-Estoy bien, no necesito dormir mucho, ya estuve durmiendo 70 años...

_-Tenemos que estar al 100%, y lo sabes, no me hagas comportarme como una madre guñona.

_-O volveras a besarme? -dice mirandole de reojo-

_-Aun estas molesto por eso? Dudo que fuera tu primer beso mr. Musculos.

_-No ha sido mi primer beso, -suspira rodando los ojos- aunque si con un hombre.

_-tal vez solo estes triste porque fue el unico~ -sonrie de forma divertida.

_-No decias que teniamos que estar al 100%? no te distraigas con sueños absurdos..

_-No seas tan egocentrico capitan, tu eres quien saco el tema -rie acurrucandose- yo solo queria que durmieras, ese animal no entrara a la cueva, odia el fuego.

_-yo no …. -suspira, tenia razon esa vez pero no era su culpa! Loki le habia pillado desprevenido. - esta bien, dormire un poco...

_-Asi me gusta obediente~ -Steve le dio un codazo a lo que el rio por verle tan enfurruñado, no podia tomarle en serio con esa actitud pero le gustaba, habia que el sitio no pareciera tan lugubre.

Tras un rato consiguieron dormir al final, y ese par de horas se convirtio en algunas mas ya que ninguno se desperto hasta el amanecer y esta vez Loki fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Se acerco al americano observandole de cerca, parecia hasta mono con esa cara despreocupada mientras dormia, lastima que siempre estuviera con el ceño fruncido durante el dia. Suspiro y le dejo dormir mientras se asomaba a la cueva, la criatura dormia a lo lejos y sonrio un poco mirandolo todo, se respiraba una extraña paz, al no nevar de forma seguida en esos dias la capa de nieve era menos densa y el frio parecia disminuir o tal vez se estaban acostumbrando a estar alli. Se giro a mirar a Steve cuando este se estaba desperezando frotandose un ojo y bostezando, sus miradas se cruzaron y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreir ligeramente mientras el rubio con cara de dormido se estiro.

_-mm ya es de dia? Pense que no habia dormido tanto.

_-Te quedaste enrroscado como un liron, mira que hacerme rogarte que duermas...

_-No es como si lo hubiera tenido planeado.

_-Me dices que el hombre de los planes que odia la improvisacion salvo que sea necesaria no ha planeado eso? -rie leve.

_-Lo dices como si fuera una maquina que necesita ser programada para poder funcionar.

_-Y no eres asi? -se sento a su lado sonriendo de lado.- alguna vez te sueltas la melena y actuas por tu cuenta?

_-Yo no tengo melena como tu, soy un soldado pero tengo vida propia, he aprendido que la improvisación no es tan mala, incluso puede ser divertida..

_-uuh eso te ha dolido mucho?

_-dolerme el que?

_-Pronunciar la palabra "divertida"

_- Ey! Que insinuas?! -no puede evitar reir un poco.

_-Eres demasiado correcto incluso para tu epoca. Deberias ser menos cortes y mas alocado.

_-Como tu no? No te ha ido muy bien el dejarte llevar precisamente -sonrie.

_-Tampoco debes tomarte en serio los consejos del dios de las travesuras no? -le miro de cerca alzando una ceja fdivertido al ver como se sonrojaba el rubio levemente por el poco espacio entre ambos, tentado de robarle otro beso pero le dejaria con las ganas si queria un beso tendria que darselo, se separo sentandose y cambiando de tema para observar su reaccion. - Tengo hambre, hay algo de comer?

_-A-ah.. la comida si.. -se levanto mirando por la zona donde habian puesto las reservas que habian conseguido; pensando en porque se sentia de ese modo estaba esperando otro beso? En serio? Encima de ese tipo? Definitivamente el exceso de frio le estaba afectando ya a las neuronas. Cogio un par de bayas pasandoselas.- No queda pescado, ire a buscar un poco.

_-Suerte hombrecito~ yo vigilare la casa y me quedare con los niños -rie divertido.

_-No tienes remedio...el nombre te viene al dedillo. -Loki ladeo la cabeza porque no habia pillado la ultima referencia mientras Steve fue al lado a pescar.

Tras pillar un par de peces, le parecio ver el reflejo de un par de luces que no habia visto dias atrás. Parecia una especie de portal abierto en el cielo que mostraba parte de otro cielo mas amarillento y brillante que el resto del panorama. Tal vez la zona se habia vuelto algo asi como un iman para anomalias y habian empezando a abrirse mas portales al azar. Si Loki tuviera poder para controlarlos tal vez podrian usarlos para escapar al fin y averiguar que habia pasado realmente en aquella zona. Corrio con los peces hacia la cueva cuando vio a Loki paralizado frente a otra fiera extraña esta vez era una especie de ser deforme con cuernos y fauces enormes, una especie de quimera que repugnaba a la vista, sentía que le iba a atacar en cualquier momento y tenia que hacer algo.

Miro a los alderedores y cogio un tronco partido y no dudo en lanzarse a por el animal golpeandole en su gelatinosa piel con todas sus fuerzas llamando su atencion y haciendole gemir de dolor al clavarle un trozo del mismo en una de las patas. Loki le miro alucinando que se supone que estaba haciendo Steve no podria solo con aquella cosa y no le quedaba magia para ayudarle. Steve adivinando su mirada le grito que se metiera en la cueva, tenia un plan, iba a guiar a ese bicho hasta el otro, asi lucharian entre ellos y tendrían una oportunidad de escapar. Pero Loki no se quedo quiero y corrio por otro lado para buscar a la criatura del reino helado, habia leido su pensamiento y asi le daria mas opotunidad al rubio de correr sin ser alcanzado por aquella mole que para su esgracia su enorme peso no le impedia ser rapida. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ambos se encontraron, Steve abrazo a Loki en un placaje haciendo que ambos rodasen por el suelo mientras las criaturas chocaban de frente provocando que tras reaccionar empezaran a luchar a muerte. Un par de metros mas alla, Loki estaba bajo el gran cuerpo de Steve que le habia envuelto usándose como escudo, el moreno le miro algo nervioso a los ojos no sabia como reaccionar, le habia salvado la vida sin pensarlo ni un instante, y el habia hecho lo mismo por el. Steve jadeaba con heridas leves que seguramente se cerrarian en poco tiempo y le miro algo preocupado.

_-Estas..bien? -Loki solo pudo asentir a su pregunta aun algo impresionado, el rubio le beso de forma intensa casi sin pensarselo por la adrenalina del momento cosa que pillo al otro de forma totalmente imprevista quedandose casi inmóvil aunque acabo respondiendo cuando luego el americano se separo y se echo hacia un lado mirando al cielo y recuperando el aliento del inesperado revolcon. - Bien! No vuelvas a hacer eso...

_-Ha...hacer que exactamente? -le miro de reojo aun impactado por ese beso.

_-Poner tu vida en peligro, tienes una manía casi obsesiva... -suspira- oh.. tenia que contarte algo! Ven..-se levanta y tiro del brazo del otro que se dejo llevar sin rechistar a la zona donde habia visto el portal pero ahora habia desaparecido. -No lo entiendo... hace nada estaba ahi... era un portal había un cielo amarillo...

_-era Asgard... -dice aunque no lo habia visto, reconoceria ese cielo en cualquer lugar. - El portal se habra cerrado, se ve que se abren de forma intermitente... el problema es que si entramos en alguno extraño podemos acabar en algun reino demasiado lejano...

_-Pero tu magia se recuperaria mas rapidamente en cualquier otro reino no es asi?

_-Acaso me estas diciendo que confias en mi? -pregunta con cierto tono de burla ocultando su verdadera sorpresa, ya no esperaba que nadie confiase en el.

_-Bueno... me has salvado la vida dos veces cuando podias dejarme morir y nadie podria echártelo en cara porque podrias haber descubierto tu solo lo de los portales y huir sin ser visto... Creo que puedo confiar en ti, no me defraudes. -sonrie leve.

_- Alguien puede negarse cuando el capitan america le dice algo asi? -sonrie leve aunque feliz de sentirse asi.

Continuara.

Gracias por leer! Y por los reviews! :D Prometo ir metiendo mas contacto entre ellos ê.e


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Consiguieron volver a la cueva y recuperar algo del pescado, esos animales estaban muy igualados en fuerzas y no habian dejado de pelearse, asi que decidieron quedarse dentro hasta que acabasen o podrian resultar heridos de forma colateral y no tenian ni siquiera un botiquin.

Volvieron a encender la hoguera, y pese al ruido de las bestias luchando el ambiente parecía hasta romántico; era una de esas noches en las que la nostalgia envolvía al soldado, miraba hacia la puerta de la cueva como el viento mecía la copa de los arboles haciendo que un poco de nieve volase con el pareciendo polvo de hadas. Las auroras boreales teñian de colores el hielo que aun se reflejaba y alguna lechuza invernal revoloteaba entre las ramas buscando algo que comer; suspiro abrazandose a sus propias rodillas pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido desde que habia despertado en el futuro, en como la desesperanza habia abatido tantas veces su corazón que sus compañeros le habrian dado una buena colleja si siguieran vivos. Pero no podia evitar sentir esperanza en su interior, y en seguir encontrando motivos para sonreir despues de todo; ¿eso le convertía en un egoísta? Suspiro y el vaho blanco de su boca se perdio con la brisa helada mirando de reojo a Loki que parecia perdido en el fuego, tal vez se estaria haciendo tantas preguntas como él. No sabia porque, pero habia empezado a ver tanto de si mismo en aquel dios, aquel que fue su enemigo no hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora habia besado oh dios.. es verdad le habia besado, el rubor apareció en sus mejillas, el no solia hacer esas cosas no al menos despues de una buena cena y un par de citas, pero sobretodo no con un hombre aunque hoy en dia esos asuntos no fueran tabúes en la sociedad y no pareciera que al ojiverde le hubiera importado tampoco, o tal vez solo trataba convencerse de ello a si mismo, porque a el si que le habia gustado... Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sonriendo de forma suave mientras le miraba, al final odiaba su condición de ser honesto, no podia ni mentirse a si mismo en una situación tan extrema; o tal vez definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Se levanto sentandose al lado del exasgardniano ofreciendole un extremo de su abrigo para usarlo a modo de manta a lo que respondio con una leve sonrisa acurrucndose bajo el abrigo agradecido por ese gesto.

Loki por su parte hacia mucho que habia olvidado como era ser tratado con amabilidad, su madre era la unica que le ofrecia algo de ese tipo y la habia perdido... por lo tanto jamas penso en recuperarla y justo cuando iba a tirar definitivamente la toalla alli aparecio el capitan america para demostrarle una vez mas que estaba equivocado; ese hombre no podía meterse en sus asuntos?, estaba claro que estaba hecho de un corte diferente a todos, por eso le habian escogido ¿no? Se sentia casi reconfortado los fantasmas que le atormentaban habian cesado desde que estaba alli y por esa sensación egoista no habia recurrido a llamar a su hermano para que les sacase de alli mediante el ojo avizor de Heimdall. Sabia que si hacia eso, el mismo iria a una celda, por eso lo relego a la ultima opcion posible, no habia eso si podian hayar otro modo ademas disfrutaba dela compañía, aunque al mismo tiempo le confundia enormemente... aquel hombre le beso cuando no se le paso ni por un segundo que siguiera su juego y eso que su habilidad especial era convencer a otros de hacer lo que el queria pero con Steve no habian planes que valiean siempre rompia sus esquemas habia cosas estúpidas, se arriesgaba y siempre acababa el trabajo como un buen chico con una sonrisa de oro... Y alli estaba, acurrucado a su lado, ambos mirando al fuego como enemigos reconciliados momentáneamente viendo el tiempo pasar frente a ellos, con un incomodo silencio que escondia miles de palabras que no sabian como salir de su interior. El moreno le miro de reojo algo timido y cuando vio que sus miradas se cruzaron se sonrojo soltando luego una suave risilla nerviosa al notar que ambos habían desviado la mirada a la vez, volviendo a mirarse mientras sonreían aun de forma honesta.

_- El pescado esta listo...-le señalo Steve al moreno que sin acordarse si quiera de que lo estaban asando asintio aun algo tenso.

_- A-ah.. si el pescado.. lo siento..-lo aparto y le ofrecio uno de ellos ya que el estaba mas cerca de ellos.

_-Gracias -cogio el pescado y comio un poco de el- No echare de menos la comida cuando nos vayamos de aquí -rie suave intentando romper el hielo.

_-Acaso habra algo que echaras de menos? -le sonríe aunque deseaba conocer esa respuesta.

_- m..-se quedo pensativo un segundo, aunque realmente estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas- si, habra algo que eche de menos...-le mira y mira sus labios un segundo casi por inercia, haciendo sonrojar al otro. - y... tu echaras algo de menos de esta fría montaña?

_-Echare de menos fastidiar al capitán América todo el dia y tenerle de mayordomo, haciéndome la comida y preocupándose por mi~ soy todo un privilegiado. -sonríe comiendo mas pescado.

_- Ey no soy un mayordomo! No te acostumbres~ -se oye un rugido mas alto que el resto sacudiendo los arboles- Espero que esos bichos acaben pronto... no creo que pueda dormir asi.

_-Has avanzado, antes tenia que obligarte a dormir -le roba un poco de pescado.

_-oye~ eso es mio

_-Era tuyo ahora es mio -rie.

_- Es que antes bueno, tengo insomnio, por eso no puedo dormir aquí supongo que el desgaste del hielo y la nieve me hacen dormir de forma mas profunda.

_-Tal vez te sientas como en casa.

_-No tiene gracia, no es como si lo hubiera escogido.

_-En realdiad si Steve, viste la nieve cuando pilotabas, escogiste lo que debias hacer, arriesgaste tu vida pero fue tu elección y no lo digo como critica, precisamente el hacer lo correcto es lo que te convierte en el heroe que todos admiran. -dice como si nada y luego le mira de reojo.

_-No lo habia visto de ese modo... pero yo no actuo para agradar a nadie solo... intento actuar según lo que creo que es correcto.

_-Y es exactamente lo que se espera de ti Steve, lo inesperado.-besa su mejilla aprovechando y sigue comiendo, aunque el soldado se quedo algo boquiabierto con el beso pensando que a este paso se volveria costumbre.

_- Y que hay de ti? Te ves muy diferente ahora...

_- ¿Como me ves ahora? -dijo algo sonrojado y curioso.

_- Antes parecias simplemente alguien borracho de poder... alguien fuera de si, y ahora igual me equivoco pero... por tus ojos te ves como alguien que ha sufrido demasiado... y busca su lugar en el mundo tal vez una segunda oportunidad de recuperar algo... intentas esconderte tras una sonrisa fria pero no siempre lo consigues.

_-Eso es trampa, sabes de antemano que he perdido cosas en el camino, y Thor os habrá contado cosas... ya sabes que he sufrido... No tienes futuro como gitana de feria, pero buen intento.

_- Me pediste opinion y es lo que veo -sonrie leve- ya que dices conocerme tan bien deberías saber que mentir se me da fatal, por lo tanto evito las mentiras. -dijo encogiendose de hombros y estirándose para acostarse- deberiamos dormir, hay que reservar energia.

_-Señor si señor~-se acuesta a su lado mirandole de lado y el capitan le mira algo confuso y sonrojado ya que las otras noches habian dormido cada uno por su lado. - no me mires asi Stevie~ tengo frio y el calor corporal es el mejor abrigo, deberias de saberlo es supervivencia basica no?

_-Ya lo sabia...-le pasa un brazo por encima abrazándole y cerrando los ojos para no mirarle o sabria que sus mejillas le delatarían de nuevo.

_- Demasiado recto~ -le susurra divertido al verle tan dulce suspirando mordiendose el labio queriendo darle otro beso pero indeciso de como se lo tomaria, no queria tentar a la suerte.

_- Y sin embargo tu eres el que se esta pensando darme un beso...-abre un ojo y le mira sonriendo leve mientras Loki se sorprendia abriendo los ojos intentando buscar una excusa pero antes de decir nada le dio un suave beso menos intenso que el anteior pero mas sincero, luego se separo mirandole un segundo a los ojos- Buenas noches... -cerro los ojos quedandose dormido al poco mientras un muy sonrojado Loki se tocaba los labios con las manos sintiendose alterado tratando de dormir.

Continuara.

NOTA: se que es mas cortito! Perdon por eso pero ahora van a ocurrir una serie de cosas y queria hacer una especie de inciso . Espero que os haya gustado :3 gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Por la mañana Steve fue el primero en abrir los ojos, y se topo con aquella horrible vision. El monstruo de grandes cuernos había metido el hocico en la cueva y estaba mas cerca de Loki, vino atraido por la luz del fuego y su calor, tenia que pensar rápido; miro al moreno que dormía de forma placida. No dudo en levantarse despegandose del abrazo pero sin despertarle, con movimientos lentos, mirando a los ojos a aquella criatura de ojos frios y mortales; cogio un palo de la hoguera a modo de antorcha y empezó a moverlo para atraer su atención, sacándole asi de la cueva.

Al par de horas, Loki noto el frio de la cueva entrar, se habia puesto a nevar de nuevo y el aire había apagado el fuego, palpo con la mano pero no encontró a Steve por alli, se froto los ojos pensando que tal vez habia madrugado para ir a por algo de pescado. Se levanto abrigandose con el abrigo apoyandose en la entrada de la cueva oteando el horizonte, frotándose un ojo aun adormilado. Un extraño silencio inundaba el ambiente, tal vez ambas criaturas se habían matado entre si durante la ardua batalla, al menos era lo que él queria pensar. Paso el tiempo, no sabia cuanto ya que no tenia reloj pero le parecia extraño que Steve aun no volviese, donde se habria metido? Intento llamarle desde la cueva gritando su nombre de forma intermitente para no atraer a las bestias ya que no sabia aun que habia pasado con ellas; pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna... Preocupado aunque jamas lo admitiría, salio de la cueva cogiendo una de las lanzas que el rubio habia fabricado, andando entre la nieve, cuando derepente se fijo y le parecio ver un rastro de huellas que empezaban a desaparecer por la nueva nieve que caia, se apresuro en seguirlo, eran las pisadas de Steve estaba seguro ,eran pies de talla normal en zancadas como huyendo de otras huellas enormes, se llevo una mano al pecho, no podia perder la calma no podia dar nada por sentado, el capitán es listo seguro que se oculto entre otras rocas y le dio esquinazo, no podia... no... Su cara empalidecio cuando las huellas derepente se cortaron y un rastro de sangre que brillaba con fulgor entre la nieve blanca desaparecia tambien de forma repentina. Pensó lo peor cuando se dio cuenta de que las huellas de la bestia tambien habian desaparecido del mismo modo repentino... eso podia significar que habian traspasado un portal, pero... de quien era esa sangre? Y lo mas importante... en cual de los 9 reinos estaban y donde!?

El moreno se dejo caer de rodillas en la nieve pensando llevándose las manos a la cara, que haria ahora? Si iba a otro mundo tardaría aun asi un día entero en recuperar su magia al menos para el punto de poder abrir portales y con esa sangre allí no tenia tiempo, el capitán podía estar en serios problemas. Miro al cielo, sonriendo de forma amarga.

_- Al final esto es lo que querías no?... -cerro los ojos y llamo a Thor, sabiendo que al deshacer el hechizo de ocultación Heimdall no tardaría en localizarle. Y efectivamente cuando quiso darse cuenta, el puente del arcoiris se había abierto dejando ver el esplendor de hijo predilecto de Asgard con cara de pocos amigos.

_- Asi que aquí te ocultabas Loki...

_- Thor, yo también me alegro de verte. -sonrió con ironía mirando a su ex-hermano.- No he dejado que me encuentres por nada... tengo que pedirte algo.

_-Tu pedirme algo a mi? Tal vez cuando cumplas la condena que te espera en Asgard; sabes, te habia creido, pense que realmente después de lo de madre querías recuperar tu relación conmigo pero he visto que volviste a engañarme como a un crio.. no volveré a caer en tus sucios trucos. Cuantas veces vas a morir ante mis ojos hasta quedarte satisfecho?

_- Yo tambien crei que me moria! Pero ni si quiera me mediste el pulso, y te fuiste con tu "novia"...-se cruzo de brazos algo molesto- pero eso no importa! Tenemos que encontrar a Rogers!

_-Rogers? Te refieres al Capitan america? Que ocurre?

_-Acaso conoces a otro!? -bufa y señala la sangre. Thor le miro infinitamente mal cuando vio la sangre pensando que era su culpa. - No fui yo! El estaba atrapado aquí conmigo aparecieron unas bestias y... -se frota el brazo- me había protegido de ellas... temo lo peor. Creo que ha entrado en un portal con una de las bestias! Tenemos que encontrarle! -dijo casi tirando de su capa, Thor hacia tiempo que no veia asi a su hermano, realmente parecía otro.

_- Esta bien, buscaremos a Rogers y luego volverás a la celda...

_- Te dejare hacer lo que quieras conmigo... pero vamos ya! -suspiro resignado cuando abrieron el puente arcoiris y en un momento estaban junto a Heimdall.

El guardián les explico que tras la apertura indiscriminada de portales en Londres algunas partes de los 9 reinos se habían visto afectadas con anomalías de ese tipo y que no sabia cuando iban a cesar, luego se puso a buscar y localizo a Steve en un lugar apartado de Muspelheim, y tenían que apurarse en llegar o los gigantes de fuego que allí habitaban lo descubrirían y estaba bastante maltrecho. Thor insistió en ir el solo y que con eso se bastaba pero Loki le convenció diciendo que si llegaban los gigantes necesitarían una distracción y tampoco era cuestión de iniciar una guerra por un malentendido.

Sin mas, se pusieron en marcha el problema es que no podían aterrizar en una zona cercana a donde estaba el capitán o llamarían demasiado la atención así que tuvieron que ir a una zona mas apartada. Loki enseguida se agazapo tras unas rocas, la temperatura alli era infernal y todo estaba bañado de fuego y lava, con fumarolas de azufre rezumando del suelo y las zonas de lava seca aun ardian a los pies si te quedabas mucho tiempo en un lugar. Para el moreno era peor ya que al ser medio Jotum de hielo ese extremo calor le dificultaba mucho incluso el respirar, pero intentaba que no se notase. Intento hablar con Thor pero el rubio como siempre, ya se habia puesto en marcha por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que seguirle aunque con cautela, prefirieron no hablar para no ser escuchados ya que esos gigantes tenian un buen oido.

Tras andar un par de kilometros, ya Thor iba maldiciendo el peso de su armadura que junto al calor era casi insufrible de llevar. Loki pese a tener aun la escasa ropa que le quedaba respiraba de forma muy agitada, notaba el calor entrando en sus pulmones como si fuera fuego. Cuando estaba dándose por vencido escucharon el rugido de la bestia que apareció en Midgard siendo perseguida por un grupo de gigantes, supieron que no andaba lejos esperaba que no hubieran pillado a Steve y que siguiera vivo. Thor pensaba avanzar de forma apresurada pero Loki le indico que fuera de una manera mas discreta ya que si le pillaban alli no tendrian piedad mientras que si pillaban a Loki solo pensarian que el hijo mas descarado del reino había ido para enfadar a su padrastro. Dicho eso se separaron para buscar y Thor no tardo en encontrar a Steve entre unas rocas, respiraba bastante mal y estaba desmayado, tenia el cuerpo con quemaduras de haber estado mucho tiempo en el candente suelo y heridas y arañazos de la bestia que había intentado comérselo.

_-Resiste amigo... -le dijo el príncipe al soldado, alzando su martillo al cogerle para volar ahcia Loki y salir de alli.

Cuando Loki vio a Steve de ese modo no supo como reaccionar, dio gracias a no ser visto por los gigantes de fuego, pero estaba bastante mal, inmediatamente se puso a usar poder magico en el para intentar acelerar la recuperación pero sabia que si su cuerpo no tenia nutrientes el supersuero no ayudaría a recuperar sus heridas rápidamente como de costumbre.

_-Vamos capitan... vamos Rogers... sobreviviste al hielo sobrevive ahora al fuego... idiota...-le decia Loki aunque al estar en ese lugar y con el poco poder que habia recuperado no aguantaría demasiado de ese modo. Thor al ver la escena no dudo en abrir el portal y cuando llegaron a Asgard, el moreno yacía desmayado por el sobres fuerzo encima del soldado.

_-Tendremos que llevarles a la enfermería lo mas rapido posible. -Dijo el futuro rey cuando llegaron algunas naves.

Continuara.

Nota:gracias una vez mas por leer y dejar reviews :3


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Punto de vista de Steve:

Sentia todo su cuerpo pesado, le dolia todo de una forma que no sentia desde que el deshielo hizo mella en el. Apenas recordaba lo que habia ocurrido... recordaba la nieve, el hambre.. a Loki... Loki.. donde estaba Loki? Estaba bien? Oia voces distorsionadas a lo lejos, eso le indicaba que no estaban solos, tal vez les habian rescatado ya? Dios esperaba que si. Intenta levantar una mano para llamar la atención pero no le respondía, aun tenia fuerzas que recuperar, asi que espero pacientemente.

Al cabo de unas horas pudo entreabrir los ojos, una luz amarillenta como el cielo que habia dislumbrado tras el portal estaba sobre el, miro a los lados y habian unas mujeres con extrañas ropas observandole, estaria muerto? no.. si eso fuera asi no le doleria nada.. tal vez.. tal vez.. Su cuerpo entró en un ataque de panico al pensar que se habia vuelto a congelar en el tiempo y habia despertado en un extraño futuro, las enfermeras le inyectaron algo que le calmo y le hizo dormir unas horas mas mientras unas lagrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas. Cuando volvio a despertar, las mujeres se habian ido, frente a el estaba un hombre, con ropajes similares a los de Thor, tal vez estaba en Asgard? Aquello no tenia mucho sentido pero al menos era mas alentador. Intentó hablar pero su boca estaba pastosa de los medicamentos que supuso le habian puesto.

Señor Rogers no se moleste en hablar, su cuerpo esta en fase de auto regeneracion, no recuperara su energia hasta dentro de un dia... Tendra muchas preguntas supongo. Esta en Asgard, no se que habra pensado antes se puso bastante nervioso. Estaba bastante herido pero ya no corre peligro.

L... L...-luchaba por poder decir aunque fuera una palabra, hizo esfuerzos y consigio decir algo. .- Loki?...

M... será mejor que hablemos de eso en otro momento señor... -pero Steve apreto su brazo un poco mirandole fijamente, queria saber que habia pasado con el. El hombre suspiro y bajo la mirada. - Loki, resulto gravemente herido en su rescate, intentamos salvarle pero.. su cuerpo no soporto la intervención. -las contantes de Rogers se pusieron por las nubes, aquello no podia ser cierto!- Señor.. deberia calmarse... ya se han llevado su cadaver no hay nada que ver. Thor dejo dicho que en cuanto se recuperase podria volver a Midgard. Espere hasta entonces... -se fue dejando a Steve muy alterado.

Loki muerto? Eso no podia ser verdad! Tenia que mentira, seguro que fingio su muerte una vez mas para escapar de la carcel! Si seguro que era eso... pero... habia dicho que se llevaron su cadáver, y que acabo herido por rescatarle a él? Iba a colapsar las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos se sentia tan endiabladamente impotente en ese momento, su cuerpo no le respondía apenas y el habia.. no se negaba a creerlo era Loki! Algo habia tramado las apariencias siempre engañan...Un grito ahogado inundó la sala, sintió como si sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraran pero no le importaba.. tenia que salir de alli, tenia que ver a Thor tenia que encontrar una respuesta a todo aquello... Loki... su nombre resonaba en su mente sin cesar.

Unas mujeres le inyectaron algun tipo de sedante que dejo su mente en blanco unas horas para que su cuerpo durmiera, al despertar ya se sentia un poco mas fuerte pero todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a la noticia sobre Loki que no habia dejado de atormentarle como si una sombra se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. Preguntó por Thor a las mujeres, una vez se vistio con ropas tipicas de Asgard era algo extraña para el pero la ropa que llevaba puesta antes había acabado echa jirones. Paseo por alli aun cogeando un poco de una pierna, pero el suero le hacia recuperarse de forma mas rapida. Le dijeron que Thor habia partido para atender un asunto urgente en otro mundo, el cual no supo ni pronunciar su nombre, tenia que buscar a alguien que le contase la verdad... Preguntaba a todos por Loki pero todos le decian lo mismo. No podia creerlo. Al final Odin, molesto de tener a un mortal deambulando como un zombie por su palacio le llamo para verle. Siguiendo a uno de los guardias, observo la magnificencia de la sala del trono. Al fondo sentado sobre su cómodo trono estaba Odin padre de todos.

_-Steve Rogers, debes de ser uno de los famosos guerreros que pelea junto a mi hijo Thor en Midgard no es asi?.

_- Asi es señor. -dijo sin arrodillarse, despues de todo el no pertenecia a su reino; Odin alzo una ceja por aquello.

_-Por qué deambulas por mi palacio? Tanto admiras la arquitectura asgardniana? Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu mundo...

_-No me mal interprete señor... Estoy buscando a Loki, se que han habido malentendidos con el pero, me ha salvado la vida varias veces y.. querria despedirme antes.

_-Bueno, creo que ya le han contado la triste historia, Loki ha fallecido.

_-Y donde esta su cadaver?

_-Bueno, el rechazaba ser asgardniano pese a que se le crió aquí, asi que su cuerpo fue enviado a su mundo de origen. Esta en Jotumhaim. Usted no sobreviviria ni dos minutos en ese paramo helado, asi que por favor, siga a los guardias que le llevarán a su mundo.

_-Bueno señor, mi vida es cosa mia, si me lo permite, querria ir a ese paramo como usted dice y rendirle tributo a su cadaver. -su mirada era fija. Odin se molesto ante su actitud pedante.

_-Soy el rey de estos lares, y mi decision esta tomada. El dia que su ignorante raza sepa construir portales entre mundos podra ir a rendir sus tributos. Ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender.

_-Si señor...-se fue a paso rapido de la sala del trono.

Aquello le olia bastante mal, algo le decía que le estaban ocultando algo, le echaban de forma precipitada de alli y no estaba Thor, quien no le dejo ni un solo mensaje despues de que le dijeran que el junto a Loki le salvo. Todo era muy extraño, le dijeron que al final del largo puente arcoiris había un guardián de la puerta, podría hablar con el antes de irse. Los guardias se quedaron en el inicio del puente, total Steve no podía ir a ninguna otra parte desde allí. Empezó a andar por el largo pasillo con mil preguntas, intentando no dejarse llevar por las emociones, en su mente Loki seguía vivo...

Punto de vista de Loki:

Los sanadores le recuperaron rapidamente, enseguida abriio los ojos y notaba el poder magico y puro de Asgard fluir por sus venas, miro a su alderedor y a su lado vio a un Steve en coma inducido vendado de arriba abajo. Estaba fuera de peligro gracias a los primeros auxilios magicos de Loki, pero necesitaria mucho tiempo para recuperarse, si hubiera sido un ser humano ordinario habria muerto. Se levanto como pudo y cogio su mano mirandole, deposito un beso en ella deseando que se recuperara de la forma mas rapida posible. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta Thor estaba detrás de el.

_-Loki, ya sabes lo que viene verdad? -puso una mano en su hombro, habia deducido su amor por Steve, y sabia que ya no era el mismo que ataco Midgard, por lo que le rompia el corazon tener que hacer aquello pero asi eran las normas.

_-Lo sé Thor... -le miro a los ojos sonriendo de forma leve- bastante has arriesgado dejándome ir a salvarle... -suspira- prométeme que le protegerás en mi ausencia... Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero...-se mordió el labio. Thor asintio.

_-No te preocupes hermano, -sonrió de lado mientras que Loki le miro ilusionado al oírle decir aquello después de todo lo que había pasado. - Steve es fuerte, saldrá de esta, por algo es el capitán. Tu sin embargo.. -suspira- necesitaras suerte. -dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Loki asintió de forma triste, besando la mejilla del soldado antes de irse.

Thor había intercedido cuando Odin entro en colera por haberle prestado atencion sanitaria a Loki, cuando estaba declarado enemigo del reino pero tras contárselo todo sentencio que solucionaría el problema con Thanos y los Jotum y luego pasaria el resto de la eternidad en la celda, sin saber nada de nadie, siempre que sobreviviera claro. Le dirian a Steve a cambio que habia fallecido y asi cortaria esa malsana relacion que le parecia enfermiza al padre de todos. Loki acepto siempre y cuando asegurara el bienestar de Steve y que permitiera a Thor protegerle de posibles represalias de los súbditos de Thanos. Thor escoltaria a Loki hasta Jotumhaim y vigilaria de lejos sus movimientos, ya que no se fiaban de su se aliaría con ellos para atacar Asgard, y luego volvería al reino manteniendo el pacto tal y como se había dicho.

Loki miro a Heimdall a los ojos el cual abrio le portal y en una silenciosa despedida sonriode forma suave mirando hacia su destino, una vez cruzase ese portal, se habria despedido para siempre del hombre que amaba. Cerro los ojos y el puente lo absorvio junto a Thor para llegar a su destino en el frio páramo que era Jotumhaim.

Continuara.

Nota: Gracias a todos por leer y reviews que me alegran el dia! :D gracias por esperar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Miro de arriba abajo aquella extraña estructura, la habian llamado Bifrost, pero el no sabia que pensar, parecia un cono de helado al reves, divertido si no tuviera otras cosas en mente. El guardián le vio con sus extraños ojos, sabia lo que buscaba sin siquiera abrir la boca. Iba a hablar cuando Thor atravesó el portal, apareciendo ante Steve sorprendiéndole el hecho de que todavía estuviera por alli.

_-Steve... que haces aquí todavía, les dije que te enviasen a casa cuando estuvieras bien.

_-¿Dónde esta Loki, Thor? -Le miraba serio, quería saber su respuesta, no creía nada de lo que le habian dicho.

_-Steve.. Loki esta muerto... -le dijo mirándole algo serio- no te lo habían dicho?

_- Te veo muy entero para saber que esta muerto...

_- Cuando le has visto morir ante tus ojos otras dos veces te acostumbras...

_- Guardian, se que no me debéis lealtad alguna y no tendréis motivos, -dijo mirando a Heimdall a los ojos.- Pero os suplico, enviadme al reino de los gigantes de hielo.

_-Estas loco?! No puedes ir alli Steve! Y menos tu solo! Eso es un suicidio...-dijo Thor poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_- Tu padre me dijo que su cadáver estaba alli, y si es cierto, ire a buscarlo. Se lo debo. Ahora si me lo permites... mi vida es asunto mio Thor, y con tu permiso o sin el ire a por Loki... el también fue a por mi cuando estaba en peligro, incluso jugandose su propia libertad...y su vida. Me niego a creer que haya muerto.

_- Asi que... realmente tu también le amas... no me esperaba eso de ti Rogers... -Steve solo pudo bajar la cabeza, se le notaba apenado y dolorido- Tanto deseas volver a verle?

_- No volveré a casa sin él... Loki ha cambiado, me ha salvado la vida mas de 3 veces en lo que estuvimos atrapados... No voy a abandonarle ahora!

_-Heimdall, abre el portal. Seria imprudente dejarle ir solo. -Steve solo pudo sonreir de forma suave al ver a Thor convencido, una vez abierto el portal entraron a la vez.- Jotumhaim es un sitio muy peligroso Steve, los asgardnianos no son bien recibidos. Asi que deberías mantenerte oculto.

_- Ser pequeño y pasar desapercibido fue mi primera habilidad. No tienes que venir Thor, bastante has hecho trayéndome hasta aquí.

_-Eres mi compañero de batallas, no te dejare solo con toda la diversión, mas.. no te aseguro hallar nada gratificante...-Steve le asintio ante eso y se puso en marcha moviendose entre los grandes glaciales del lugar.

Todo en ese mundo era frio, oscuridad y sombras, sentía que miles de miradas le estarían observando desde la oscuridad, pero tenia que encontrarle a toda costa, podia estar en peligro y cada segundo era vital. Por que todo un reino iba a mentirle de ese modo? No podia comprender como un padre podia tratar asi a uno de sus hijos por muy adoptado que fuera... nada tenia sentido y estaba dispuesto a encontrar las respuestas. Thor le seguia de cerca siempre alerta, y no tardaron mucho hasta que se toparon con un Jotum al cual atacaron antes de que les delatase, pero sin matarlo, a peticion de Steve, preguntandole por Loki. El gigante solo pudo sonreir de lado y decirles que por mucho que fueran a hacer, Loki era un cadaver andante y no podian hacer nada por impedirlo. Acto seguido se solto de su agarre y se marcho corriendo entre las grandes rocas, Thor iba a ir a por el pero Steve le detuvo, mirandole con decepcion.

_- Por qué me mentiste Thor? Por qué todo el reino se ha empeñado en construir un ataud antes de tiempo?

_- Steve yo... -bajo la cabeza no sabia que decir..- Mi padre le propuso un trato a Loki, y el lo acepto, tu no tenias que interferir en ello. La palabra de Odin es sagrada.

_- Odin solo es un pretencioso! Odia a Loki por ser diferente, y por extension odia a todo el que le de una oportunidad... -Thor le miro con colera al oirle decir eso sobre su amado padre.

_- Odin ha sido un rey sabio para todos por mas años de los que tu raza de humanos puede contar, no eres quien para cuestionarle. Tampoco fue una decison facil para mi.Tú no entiendes nada Steve, esa relacion vuestra tiene que terminar.

_- Es por eso? Es por ese motivo, por el cual le habéis enviado aquí?

_- El trato fue, salvarte a cambio de que él arreglase los asuntos con los Jotum y con Thanos, y luego pasara la eternidad en las mazmorras, siempre que volviera con vida. -dijo al fin.- No puedes interferir Steve, por eso era mejor que pensaras que estaba muerto. Debes comprenderlo, era por tu bien...

_-Estoy harto de que todos decidan por mi! Loki ya ha pagado con creces todo lo ocurrido y no permitire que le hagais eso... yo acabare con Thanos, y hablare con los Jotum si es lo que quereis.

_- No eres eterno, que puedes hacer sobre la voluntad de un dios?

_- Lo que siempre he hecho. Luchar por ello. -dijo eso se alejo corriendo en busca de Loki mientras Thor le miraba irse sabiendo que no podria detenerle. Le dolia ver a Steve asi pero el ya pensaba que no habian oportunidades para su hermanastro y morir con gloria al menos le haria ver su alma junto a la de su madre en el Valhalla, pero esto era una locura. Luchar contra el mismo destino? Quien tendría suficiente voluntad como para eso?

Loki por otra parte, estaba en lo que quedaba del palacio de los Jotum, como Laufey habia muerto, ahora algunos de sus hijos mayores se habian repartido la tarea de gobernar, estos por supuesto ignoraban que fuera el padre biologico de Loki, asi que solo le veian como un asgardniano mestizo de poca monta que se habia atrevido a traicionarles y solo buscaban con deseo entregarle a Thanos de una vez, para ello le habían esposado con cadenas de hielo esperando a que el espectral señor llegase. El moreno no mostró ni una señal de arrepentimiento su mirada se veia firme y sin vida, ya habia asumido su muerte, Odin lo habia planeado apra que Thanos a cambio les diera el teseracto y los Jotum recuperasen algo de su esplendor mientras Odin se veia como heroe por haberle encontrado y sentenciado. Claro que los Jotum no esperaban nada de Asgard y aquello no les haria firmar una alianza, pero al menos no entrarían en guerra por un largo tiempo y era lo que mas les importaba por ahora. En su mente solo estaban los ojos de Steve, azules como el cielo... que le miraban sin temor, y es sonrisa dulce... que tantas veces le había mostrado en esos días fríos; y esos besos que habían sido los mas cálidos que había recibido. Su pecho le dolía por el pesar de no poder saber lo que era una vida a su lado, pero al menos tenia la tranquilidad de que estaría a salvo de todo aquello, y algún día seria feliz con otra persona que no le diera tantos problemas como él y que no fuera un monstruo.. si.. podría ser feliz con alguien que le meciera de verdad y no tendría que conformarse con un despojo como el. Incluso ahora le parecía escuchar el sonido de su voz llamándole en medio de la tormenta; le llamaba.. pero se le escuchaba de una forma tan clara que parecía estar alli; .. un segundo... porqué los Jotum se habían puesto en guardia?

_-LOKI! -grito Steve, atravesando la sala esquivando a los lentos gigantes hasta llegar y abrazarle sin importarle el resto.

_-S..Steve? Realmente eres tu? -su voz sonaba algo debil pero estaba temeroso de que solo fuera un dulce espejismo.

_- Soy yo... todo va a salir bien... te dije que te protegería idiota no debiste dejarme allí solo.

_- Es la primera vez que te oigo decir un taco -rie levemente fruto de la emocion sin poder responder al abrazo por las frias cadenas que le ataban.- Debes irte, no estas seguro aquí...

_-Thor me lo contó todo... me enfrentare a Thanos yo mismo.

_-Que?! Estas loco?! No tienes ni la menor oportunidad de enfrentarte a el...-le miro con miedo.

_- Loki... -puso las manos en sus mejillas- mi cometido siempre es encontrar una posibilidad, por muy dificil que sea... -sonrie leve, estaba tan feliz de encontrarle, y encima vivo que se sentía capaz de todo. - confia en mi.

_-Siempre he confiado en ti idiota... -apoya la cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos mientras notaba como les rodeaban- mas te vale salir con vida de esta... o me encargare de rematarte yo mismo.

_-Tengo un par de promesas pendientes, y sabes? Estoy cansado de no poder cumplir lo que prometo... -beso su mejilla y se giro poniéndose en guardia.

_-Vaya... que tenemos aquí? -la voz de uno de los hijos de Laufey, resono sobre las demas, era grave y gurutal. - Por la ropa diria que es un sucio asgardniano pero huele a midgarniano que interesante...

_-Me llamo Steve Rogers! Y vengo de la Tierra! He venido para proteger a Loki y acabar de una vez con Thanos! -dijo de forma segura.

_- Un mortal... acabar con el señor Thanos? -rieron a cargajadas.

_- Un señor que esclaviza tantas razas y que convoca eventos tan horribles no merece mi compasion. Podeis reiros pero no pienso fallar esta mision.

_-Tienes valor pequeñajo... pero tus palabras solo te llevaran a la tumba.

_- Ya le hicimos frente en la Tierra que llamais Midgard una vez! Y volvere a hacerlo, hice una promesa y no dejare que nadie se interponga...

Loki analizaba la situación, por lo visto en su ausencia Thanos habia esclavizado a los Jotum al verse sin rey para que cumplieran sus designios, y Asgard no se habia percatado de ello... tal vez.. si Steve triunfaba podia encontrar un modo de hallar una verdadera paz entre los reinos... si pudiera convencer a esos torpes gigantes de hacer frente a Thanos, pero quien estaria en su sano juicio como para aceptar semejante cosa?...

Continuara.

NOTA: Gracias una vez mas por los reviews! Me animan mucho a seguir :3 espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo! :3 nos vemos en la proxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Los Jotun miraban divertidos al insignificante humano, hablando de destruir al mismísimo Thanos. Ellos eran fuertes y el doble de grandes que aquel rubio y no habían podido hacer nada contra él, que podria hacer ese hombre para lograrlo? No era mas que un necio a sus ojos. Por suerte lo que pasara no recaería sobre ellos, quienes ya habían arriesgado demasiadas vidas al intentar resistir los ataques chitauri. Thanos quería a Loki y estaba alli esperando en bandeja a que viniera a buscarle.

Loki por su cuenta, sentía esperanza con las palabras de Steve, pero por otro lado ni con todo su poder había podido contrarrestar a tal enemigo ni una sola vez, ¿cómo un soldado podría con fuerza física vencer a un ser etéreo?...Es cierto que otras veces habia demostrado que los que dudaban de él se habían equivocado rotundamente, pero este también seria uno de esos casos? O solamente se aferraba a la esperanza egoísta de poder vivir un futuro aunque efímero a su lado? Estaba claro por lo que sus ojos reflejaban, que no iba a huir de alli sin él, asi que solo quedaba luchar o rendirse, y esa palabra no estaba en sus diccionarios.

_-Steve, debemos trazar un plan, los Jotum tienen demasiado miedo de Thanos como para entrometerse...

_- bueno, siempre he trabajado bien en solitario, el numero no es importante en este caso. -sonrie sorprendentemente relajado.

_- No deberias estar tan relajado, Thanos no es un enemigo como a los que te has enfrentado antes, no le subestimes... es.. muy peligroso y..

_- Loki, tu deberias relajarte, no tengo miedo. Luchare con todo lo que tengo, y si fallo, llevo 70 años preparado para morir... -sonrie de forma suave.- Tal vez el destino quiso reservarme para esto... lo descubriremos ahora.

_-Idiota.. no hables de ese modo -baja la cabeza.- Yo te ayudare, no estaras solo en esto.

_- Ya me estas ayudando, eres el cebo, pero no dejare que te haga daño esta vez.

_- No se si darte un beso o simplemente llamarte idiota.

_- Por qué no ambas? -se muerde el labio y sonrie, iba a besarle cuando los Jotum les interrumpieron.

_-Tú! Mortal! Crees que puedes venir aquí y hablar con nuestro prisionero, amenazar a nuestro señor y aun asi salir impune. Los Hijos de Layfey te darán una buena lección. -refiriéndose a si mismo y a otros dos Jotum a los lados.- No eres mas que un charlatán como el que tienes a tu lado, intentas inspirar esperanza en el corazón de nuestras gentes para llevarlos a la muerte! Como esos asquerosos asgardnianos, arrasando nuestra raza como si ellos fueran mas dignos! No sé que ha venido a hacer, pero una cosa es cierta, hemos sobrevivido eones al azote de los asgardnianos, sobreviviremos a un humano estúpido!

_-Desconozco el origen de vuestro odio, y es cierto que ante vuestros ojos solo soy un mero mortal que no merece ser escuchado. Pero al igual que habéis sobrevivido con fervor a los ataques y la guerra, yo he sobrevivido a mis propias guerras, no conozco la palabra rendirse, y si no queréis luchar contra ese señor que os esclaviza, os recomiendo no meteros en mi camino porque ya he decidido mi destino. Es cierto que nosotros somos una raza que no vive mucho tiempo, pero nuestro empeño, nuestro valor y nuestro tesón nos ha llevado a seguir adelante incluso cuando todo estaba perdido, y hoy estoy aquí ante ustedes, armado solo con un escudo que ni siquiera es el mio... representando todos los valores que siempre he defendido. Si he de morir por ellos aceptare ese sacrificio, pero no podrán decir que morí sentado o arrodillado.

_- Tu amigo tiene una lengua mordaz, asgarniano -dice mirando a Loki con una sonrisa burlona.- Vas a dejar que muera, o vas a desobedecer las ordenes de tu rey otra vez y lucharas a su lado provocando la guerra que se iba a evitar?

_-Si no hay enemigo, no hay guerra, no es cierto? Luche o me rinda, lo que Thanos queria es mi cabeza, pues yo digo, o mi cabeza o la suya. Ya han sufrido suficientes reinos... y ya he sufrido demasiado yo. Lo único que debería daros vergüenza es que haya tenido que venir un humano desde su primitivo mundo para abrirnos los ojos.

_-Bonitas palabras ahora que Thanos no ha llegado... seguiras teniendo ese espiitu de lucha cuando le tengas de frente y estruje su corazón delante tuya? O le suplicaras entre llantos que no le mate? Eres un sentimentalista Loki.

_- Si muere, significa que yo también moriré y nuestras almas se encontraran para estar en la eternidad, no tengo miedo a la muerte. He muerto varias veces antes... y confió en Steve Rogers. -dijo mirando al soldado de forma serena, le había contagiado su espíritu de lucha y no le dejaría solo. - Steve, deja que te de ropa mas apropiada -rie leve y con un simple hechizo le viste con su uniforme de capitán América y hace aparecer su escudo. - Te sera mas sencillo pelear asi, que con las pesadas ropas asgardnianas.

_-Gracias, lo echaba de menos. -sonrie cuando derepente al verle vestido asi los gigantes se apartan un poco y cuchichean algo con sorpresa.- Ocurre algo?

_-No tengo ni idea..-dice Loki mirándoles contrariado.

Sin decir nada se retiraron a hablar de algo que no entendian, y les dejaron a solas. Steve alzo una ceja sin entender que habia pasado pero se puso alerta, tal vez significaba que Thanos habia llegado y no queria que les interrumpieran. Loki por su parte se había librado de las cadenas de hielo aprovechando el despiste asi a menos no estaría tan indefenso para contraatacar. El aire precia mas frio, Steve estaba helado pero el frio no era algo que ahora tuviera importancia, tenia que estar mas atento, ya que eso podría ralentizarle. El moreno al percibirlo, con magia pudo hacer un par de fuegos alrededor, al menos el aire que entraba no seria tan cortante, el soldado se lo agradeció con un gesto mientras seguían esperando impacientes. El silencio empezaba a volverse incomodo cuando a lo lejos se escucharon gritos y un alboroto, algo estaba ocurriendo pero no sabian si seria un señuelo hasta que vieron a algunos Jotum correr hacia donde estaban ellos para intentar huir de palacio.

Confusos entre la marabunda, al final se quedaron solos esperando lo peor, cuando un viento gélido y una risa siniestra apago los fuegos que Loki había encendido antes. Entonces una figura conocida para el moreno se presento ante ellos, no era tan impresionante como Steve se habia imaginado pero su aura denotaba su gran poder, Loki miro inseguro al soldado susurrandole que siestaba seguro pero él solo le miro y asintio.

_-Al fin te veo asgardniano sin hogar...-dijo Thanos con una voz de ultratumba para reir luego divertido- también veo que no estas solo... es un alma que ya había visto antes verdad? Oh si... Steve Rogers el soldadito de oro de los midgarnianos. No podian haber enviado al menos al mas fuerte? Me siento ofendido... -Steve le tiro su escudo, al cual reboto al atravesarle haciendo que Thanos se teleportase de lugar y lo volvio a coger.

_-No me subestimes! He venido para acabar contigo y con tu reinado de tortura.

_-Yo creo que no... el punto debil de los mortales es su corazon y tu has dejado muy clara tu... debilidad...-dijo pasandole un dedo a Loki por el mentón- Dime, que harás? Seguirás tirando tu estúpido escudo hasta que te canses, o dejaras que os mate de una vez y acabe vuestro sufrimiento?-Loki aprobecho el despiste para coger su mano y congelarla con sus poderes de Jotum y soltarse poniendose al lado de Steve.

_-No me dejare manipular otra vez por ti! Esta vez no encontraras los huecos que vistes antaño!

_-Estupido Loki, tal vez creas que esos huecos están llenos pero solo es una ilusión! -dijo lanzando el hielo que congelaba su mano hacia Steve que se protegió con el escudo. - No puedes golpear lo que no tiene cuerpo, ni puedes manipular lo que no tiene esencia~ yo soy la oscuridad!

_-La oscuridad se destruye con luz! -dijo Thor apareciendo por detrás lanzando sus rayos sobre Thanos, el cual desaprecio ocultándose en las sombras, Loki y Steve le miraron sorprendidos. - Lo siento... no me he comportado como debería, enfrentare este destino a vuestro lado acabe como acabe.

_-Justo a tiempo -Steve sonrio al verle, contento de que hubiera recapacitado.

_- Cuando salgamos de esta te rapare al cero por tardar tanto -dijo Loki sonriendo de lado preparandose para el siguiente ataque de Thanos quien seguramente habria avisado a refuerzos.

Continuara.

NOTA: gracias por los reviews y a los que me ayudaron cuando me atasque :D espero que os guste, hasta la proxima!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Siento muchisimo la tardanza, no me habia olvidado de ustedes. He tenido problemas con las musas a la hora de escribir este capitulo, espero que me haya quedado decente y os guste. Saludos y gracias por los reviews!

Capitulo 13.

La voz de Thanos volvió a rodearles con su oscura y perturbante risa, envolviendolos, mientras los tres pegaban sus espaldas atentos a sus movimientos parecía una guerra de desgaste, No sabian que tendria planeado pero tenian que responder al ataque fuera el que fuera.

_- Por qué no os rendis ya... Loki acaso has olvidado que hay algo mas grande detras de mi? -la voz de Thanos hablaba desde todas partes al mismo tiempo. - en el hipotetico caso de que podais acabar conmigo yo también respondo ante un amo y señor... si él no sabe de mi a tiempo seréis su blanco. Temed ese día...

_- Ya te estas dando por vencido? Vaya pense que darias mas juego! -le dijo Steve- Me da igual si tu señor viene a pedir cuentas, soy un vengador y hare honor a ese cargo.

_- Si le declaras la guerra a los hijos de Asgard encontraras rudos rivales que no dudaran en reducirte a migajas... tengo un golpe de martillo grabado con tu nombre!- Loki miro de reojo a Thor, ahora el tambien era incluido como hijo de Asgard, rodó los ojos de forma ironica y suspiro-

_- Lo que Thanos dice es cierto... he podido ver a su jefe y no es alguien que conozca en significado de la clemencia... Deseaba que la bomba que le lanzó Stark a los chitauri le hubiera matado pero parece que no tengo tanta suerte...

_- Una misera bomba humana no podría matar a mi señor -ríe a carcajadas, lanzando bolas negras desde diferentes ángulos, mientas las esquivaban o repelían a golpes. La lucha se convirtió durante unos minutos en una especie de partido de tenis espacial.

Los gigantes de hielo que no habían huido a otra parte del helado páramo les observaban escondidos, con la sorpresa de haber aguantado los golpes y no haber sido aniquilados al instante. Alguno empezaba a creer en las palabras del soldado pero no les hacia gracia que los asgardianos se implicasen en el asunto. Uno de ellos, bastante joven discutía con otro diciendo que deberían ayudarles, después de todo era su libertad la que estaba en juego y estaban dejando que otros lucharan por eso; decía que no tendría honor vivir una vida conseguida por otros... Algunos reflexionaron ante eso, tal vez aquella antigua profecía tuviera valor ahora y podrían vencer aunque el enemigo era harto complejo. Aquella profecía que les decía que una estrella azul venida de lejanos mundos, devolvería la paz a Jotumhaim, aquel soldado tenia una estrella en el pecho, seria esa? O solo una vana esperanza de unos ancianos desesperados por no ver desperdiciada la sangre de sus caídos?

Para sorpresa de los tres combatientes, algunos jóvenes Jotums, desoyendo las ordenes de sus mayores empezando a lanzar hielo a las sombras, uniéndose en la batalla, al hacerlo Thanos aumento su poder decidiendo manipular el cuerpo de uno de ellos, haciendo aparecer un brillo azulado en sus ojos.

_-Apartaos os usara como marionetas! -les grito Loki aunque ya era tarde y se atacaban entre ellos, haciéndose graves heridas, no tardarían en matarse si seguían a ese ritmo.

_- Vamos Loki no diras que ahora sientes algo de pena por estos monstruos que siempre has odiado verdad? Tanto como siempre te odiaste a ti mismo! -rie thanos de forma cruel mientras miraba el escenario impactado, habia estado en miles de guerras pero todo lo que implicase a ese ser se volvia mas cruento que de costumbre.

_-Loki! Céntrate! Conoce la pelea. -le recordó el capitán mientras hacia una estrategia con Thor por otro lado aprovechando el despiste. El dios del trueno sobrevolo sobre sus cabezas organizando un despliegue de poder creando un incipiente tornado que arrastro a los jovenes Jotum sacándolos de la zona de peligro y luego fue llevado hasta Thanos, si cuerpo seria etereo pero quedo atrapado en la corriente de aire, Loki asombrado vio a thanos luchando por herir a Thor mientras daba vueltas al martillo en el epicentro del mismo, rápidamente miró hacia el capitán y le pidio impulso, asi que saltando sobre su escudo le lanzo sin pensarlo dos veces hacia allí, renunciando a su disfraz para poder congelar el tornado con sus poderes de jotum, cosa que dejo impresionados a los mayores ya que fue algo que Laufey prefirió omitir en sus tiempos porque podría suponer un problema.

Un azulado Loki baja al final una vez acabado su cometido, admirando tan peculiar escultura helada, mientras Thor bajaba mirandole algo asombrado ya que nunca habia tenido oportunidad de verle en esa forma. El moreno desvió la mirada ente avergonzado y triste de que su hermanastro le viera de ese modo, cuando un abrazo inesperado de su soldado preferido le saco de su ensimismamiento.

_-Estas bien? Hemos ganado? -preguntó Steve abrazándole, le daba igual lo que pensara el resto pero ya había soportado demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Loki miro de reojo la figura helada de Thanos.

_- No creo que se haya acabado tan fácilmente... hemos conseguido tiempo. -sonrio de forma leve, mirando a Thor el cual puso una mano en su hombro.

_- Bien hecho hermano. Has conseguido tu propósito.

_- Mi propósito? -niega leve- todo fue idea de Steve... al parecer los mortales nos tienen aun reservadas muchas sorpresas.

_- Esto no tiene que ver con mortales o inmortales, todos vivimos en el mismo universo -dijo de forma diplomatica el soldado que se habia separado del abrazo para dejar espacio a los hermanos. - Si se puede hacer algo por salvar la vida de inocentes, por qué sentarse a mirar? -sonrie, mientras Thor baja la cabeza recordando que esa había sido la actitud de su amado padre. Loki que lo dedujo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras observó como los Jotums les habian rodeado, mientras, observaban a Loki de forma inquietante,.

_-Asi que tienes sangre Jotum... la peor maldición para un asgardiano, no es asi? -el hijo mayor de Laufey era quien hablaba.-habían rumores pero nunca los crei ciertos claro que eso justifica muchas cosas... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? ¿Agradecerle a los asgardianos su ayuda cuando nos han masacrado por años? ¿O solo ha sido un cambio de régimen?

_- Creo que el que deberia decidirlo sera Steve. El fue quien hizo esto posible. -Dijo Thor, sintiendo que aun le debia una al vengador.

_- Yo no he venido con ideas de gobernar ningun reino, jamas he sido principe ni rey ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente hago lo que mi corazón cree, y gracias a ellos ha sido posible, lamento lo de vuestros jóvenes. Aunque si hay algo que me gustaria añadir, me gustaria que la guerra entre vuestros mundos acabase de una vez. Estoy seguro de que estáis cansados de tanta guerra y muertes absurdas... ¿por qué luchais? ¿Por ser diferentes? Habéis visto que Loki es resultado de que un termino medio es posible, ha pasado malas rachas por culpa de Thanos pero ahora todo sera diferente estoy seguro de ello. -dijo mirando al moreno que no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa al oirle, pensaba que el soldado había nacido para ser un líder aunque el siempre dijera lo contrario.

_-Vienes a este mundo, con todo en tu contra y pretendes cambiar dos mundos que llevan eones en guerra? Tu ambición es demasiado grande para ese cuerpo señor Rogers. -respondió uno de los Jotums mas ancianos.

_- No habléis como si ya hubiéramos ganado, aun Thanos esta vivo, simplemente esta congelado. No tengo tal ambición, no pertenezco a ningún bando en esta regla asi que solamente expreso mi deseo ante tal guerra. Es cierto que soy un soldado, pero precisamente porque veo las guerras en primera persona y no desde un comodo sofá como los lideres de mi mundo, se que las guerras que duran tantos años normalmente solo son de desgaste y muchas veces ni se recuerda el motivo original simplemente se sigue porque es lo que han conocido las nuevas generaciones y tratan de durar mas que el otro sin otro motivo que les impulse. Tal vez me equivoque por lo poco que he podido apreciar hay muchas diferencias mas profundas que deberian arreglarse antes. Pero acaso esta no es una situacion perfecta? Mantener a thanos congelado significa salvar a los 9 reinos y no es cierto Thor? Que tu siempre hablas del bien de todos los reinos por encima del propio? -Thor asintio ante su pregunta y los Jotums le miraron de reojo algo recelosos- Ahí tenéis el testimonio del futuro rey... y Loki -coge su mano haciendo que este le mire- ha llegado a odiarse a si mismo por esta guerra... pero si hay esperanza para ellos porque no para vuestro pueblo? Decidais lo que decidais, os pido que les dejeis ir en paz Loki y Thor han pasado demasiado por hoy, a cambio si deseais tener a alguien os ofrezco mi cabeza. -Loki cogio su mano mirándole sorprendido por esa oferta negando rapidamente con la cabeza, iba a decir algo pero el mayor de todos le interrumpió.

_-Cierto es que tienes agallas. Eres mas hablador que el mismísimo Loki, cosa que creíamos imposible en los 9 reinos -rie con sorna a lo que el moreno baja la cabeza.- Los asgardianos podrán irse, mas a cambio queremos que pases aquí unos dias hasta que nos aseguremos que Odin no mandara sus tropas ahora que Thanos esta inutilizado. Te daremos ropajes para que tu débil piel no se convierta en témpanos de hielo.

_- Exijo quedarme tambien entonces! No dejare a Steve a vuestra merced, como se que no vais a matarle?

_-Loki, se que deseas quedarte pero tenemos que contarle a Odin lo ocurrido para que cambie de parecer. O acaso has olvidado lo que te dijo si sobrevivías? -el moreno empalideció, Steve puso una mano en su hombro- intercederé por ti ante el, podras explicarle todo y luego podras venir con él y contar la noticia de la paz entre los reinos.

Loki se mordio el labio, sabia que era lo mejor y lo unico que podian hacer para acabar por las buenas todo aquello, cuando todo aquello empezo jamas imagino que llegarian a algo de este estilo. Abrazo a Steve prometiendole volver lo antes posible, el solo asintio y le dijo que seguia confiando en el, sabia cuidarse despues de todo habia pasado 70 años en el hielo, un par de dias no le harian nada. Sin mas dilacion, ambos se fueron por el bifrost mientras el soldado les veia marchar, observando luego el tornado congelado con la figura de Thanos en su interior. Los Jotums lo mantendrian congelado por toda la eternidad. Luego desvio la mirada unos segundos al cielo, se veian galaxias que jamas habia observado antes y las auroras boreales eran impresionantes en aquel azul y sombrio lugar.

Unos guardias le guiaron por el helado palacio prorcionandole unas ropas de viejos prisioneros, una vez abrigado los ancianos del consejo querían verle; al parecer todo aquello no habia hecho mas que empezar, y no habia acabado tal y como presentia.

Continuara.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Loki miro al cielo una vez en Asgard, habian hablado con Odin y tras entender toda la situacion cosa que les llevo mas de lo esperado le concedió la libertad a Loki siempre y cuando no se ocultase de Heimdall para confirmar que realmente había cambiado. Se habia apoyado en el balcon de su dormitorio, sitio al que no habia entrado ya por años... todo estaba tal y como lo habia dejado el ultimo dia antes de comenzar todo eso. Suspiro alzando la vista, echaba de menos a Steve, le habían dejado en Jotumhain solo con todos esos Jotums... pero estaba tranquilo sabiendo que el siempre cumplía sus promesas. Paso una estrella fugaz por el cielo, pensaba mucho en su madre le gustaría poder contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, también pedirle perdón por esa despedida tan amarga... Se mordió el labio, se sentia culpable por querer ser feliz junto a Steve cuando aun se sentía tan culpable por la perdida de la persona que mas habia querido y que mas se había preocupado por él. Tendria que esperar al menos un dia mas antes de volver al mundo helado para rescatar a su soldado. Se le hacia eterna esa espera y eso que el podia presumir de tener paciencia. Se tumbo sobre la cama cerrando los ojos rozando sus labios con un dedo recordando los labios del rubio ruborizándose levemente y culpándose por dentro, después de todo era un mortal... y él mismo le había recriminado a Thor la mala idea que era amar a un mortal... ya que tarde o temprano dejaran el mundo físico y jamas estarás preparado por mucho que te conciencies. Y ahora el mismo sufría por lo mismo, pero solamente quería apartar esos pensamientos; casi había muerto tres veces o mas ya había perdido la cuenta, y no iba a desperdiciarlo ahora que todo parecía volver a tener una luz al final. Aunque sabia muy bien que cuando Steve se enterase de quien era el que manejaba los hilos de Thanos, tal vez todo acabaría de golpe, pero ya se encargaría de ello cuando llegase el momento. Mientras Thor disfrutaba de un banquete típico de Asgard, Loki se quedo dormido esperando que Odin diera la orden de dejarles volver a por el capitán.

Unos cuantos mundos mas alla, estaba Steve junto a los guardias que le llevaron frente a los ancianos y jefes de Jotumhaim. Alli le contaron que ellos si tenían realmente conocimiento sobre el jefe de Thanos y que tal vez pudiera ser su baza para el cumplimiento de la profecía que auguraba el fin de las guerras y el inicio de la prosperidad para su helado mundo, tal y como los oráculos les habían vaticinado. Steve no entendía de profecías y tampoco creía en ellas, el quería formar su propio destino no que las estrellas decidieran por el, pero cierto era que haría cualquier cosa con tal de zanjar el asunto tal y como había prometido. Le llevaron a una zona con grabados sobre el hielo algunos parecían tener mas años que la propia Tierra, pero llegaron a una zona mas reciente y cuando diviso el dibujo que representaba a dicho jefe no hicieron falta mas palabras, Steve empalideció llevándose las manos a la cabeza, aquello no podia ser cierto tenia que ser un error no era posible otra vez el devenir del tiempo se la habia vuelto a jugar enfrentándole al culpable de su largo sueño la pesadilla de mas de uno de sus sueños... Paso los dedos por aquel cráneo rojo tallado entre las heladas paredes como para intentar convencerse de que efectivamente aquello era real no era ningún sueño y estaba pasando; y nadie mas que el era el único que podría acabar lo que había dejado empezado años atrás.

Se enfundo su uniforme al completo ya que se habia despojado de algunas piezas para estar mas cómodo, pero ya no había tiempo para relajarse la guerra era inminente y era primordial evitarlo y reducirlo a un cara a cara de la manera que fuere. Al encajar las piezas supo que aquel hombre hacia sido realmente el culpable del sufrimiento de Loki, quien le empujo junto a los chitauris, y también era quien habia esclavizado a los Jotums. Y eso parecía ser solo la punta de un enorme y cruento iceberg; al parecer mientras el dormía, Cráneo Rojo no había perdido el tiempo y habia encontrado algún modo para sobrevivir todos estos años con su firme mano de hierro y sangre. Tenia que pensar un modo en el cual no involucrase a mas gente aunque sabia que no podría hacer nada solo, si el comandaba al resto de Chitauris nada le aseguraba que no tuviera mas aliados inesperados; y acceder a el no iba a ser nada facil aunque los retos no le achantaban. Ahora tenia una mision y un motivo mas que enorme sobre sus hombros para no rendirse bajo ningun concepto, tal vez la vida le había dado otra oportunidad justamente para eso, para terminar lo que un dia habia iniciado sin siquiera pedirlo. Tendrian que desarticular Hidra, pero hasta donde llegarían sus tentáculos? En su mente la imagen de las armas que encontró en la nave de SHIELD cuando el ataque a NY, y lo nuevas que parecían pese al paso de los años... no queria desconfiar de ese modo pero estaba claro que aun tendría aliados en la Tierra, gente que le mantuviese al tanto de todo en todo momento; y no era ningun secreto que los mismos fundadores del orgullo americano, de la NASA eran nazis a los cuales el gobierno les habia dado una segunda oportunidad a cambio de usar sus mentes. Tal vez aquello no fuera tan mezquino despues de todo. Se frotó la sien y miro hacia las estrellas, necesitaba algo de perspectiva, suspiro profundamente y se preguntó si Loki también estaría mirando a las estrellas en ese momento... luego rio levemente pensando que era un estúpido por pensar cosas de ese tipo en un momento como ese. Despues de todo era un egoista, es lo que se dijo sentándose en los helados aposentos que le habian proporcionado a la espera de algo que le indicara que todo habia comenzado, o por donde empezar a tirar del hilo de esa entramada sociedad.

Continuara!

NOTA: Hola! siento la tardanza pero entre los carnavales y la inspiracion no he podido postear antes! D: gracias una vez mas por los reviews! Y por leer por supuesto! Me animan a seguir cada dia :) Se que este episodio es mas corto pero ahora comenzara lo "bueno" hahaha y queria hacer un pequeño inciso para que todo se entendiera mejor :3 espero que os guste mi teoria sobre Cráneo Rojo e,..,e hahahah hasta la proxima!


End file.
